Very First Last Time
by DreamerByHeart
Summary: One of my craziest imaginations- What If Anna Marie D'Ancanto A.K.A. Rogue was never an X-Man? Sounds insane, right? Wanna hear an even insaner imagination? What if she met an old man Logan in 2029 in stead of meeting his younger version in a bar years ago? That's right people, the story of LOGAN with Marie's presence and this time, she has a little surprise for him. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter- 1**

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

 **Disclaimer:- Don't own anything but my crazy imaginations.**

 **Author's Note:- Hiya guys, back with another story. As y'all read the summary, it's a total AU version of Marie's character in X-Series which is quite possible due to their changeable timeline. She's going to replace Gabriela in the fic but with some of her own dialogues and character. So get ready to relive that wonderful journey** **of Logan, Laura and Xavier with one more passenger on the shotgun ;-}**

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

 _Father tell me, we get what we deserve_

 _Oh we get what we deserve_

 _And way down we go_

 _Way down we go_

 _Say way down we go_

 _Way down we go_

 _You let your feet run wild_

 _Time has come as we all oh, go down_

 _Yeah but for the fall oh, my_

 _Do you dare to look him right in the eyes?_

 _'Cause they will run you down, down til the dark_

 _Yes and they will run you down, down til you fall_

 _And they will run you down, down til you go_

 _Yeah so you can't crawl no more_

 _And way down we go_

 _Way down we go_

 _Say way down we go_

 **Way Down We Go by Kaleo.**

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

She could see him. He was standing over there, avoiding the damned rain under a fig tree in that cheap, old black suit and raincoat. One of his hands was leaning against the trunk while the other was holding a flask of Whiskey to his lips. He was definitely not giving a shit about the damned funeral going on before him. He just needed to pick up his client and get the hell out of here but...that look on his profile... It looked like... He wanted it, the death, he wanted to feel it, was waiting for it. The fine but still visible wrinkles on his dark-tanned forehead and the corners of his eyes revealed the great struggle and pain he'd endured in his past life. She'd heard and read about him. From his golden days of the greatest X-Man of his era to this, this miserable life of a goddamned chauffeur.

He dumped the empty flask into the dumpster and turned around to step towards the woman he was here for. The limp he was walking with revealed another dispute he badly got hurt in. Being a mutant was even worse than being a damned murderer in today's time. Maybe that's why they're off the map now, of course, all thanks to that goddamned mutant despising organization. This sudden upside down change in his life was something she could relate to. Maybe because...her life also had been on the same damned roller-coster ride for the past one decade and now it's only him, who can get her and her daughter out of this mess. If not for anything else, then for...

"Wolverine?" Logan's ears stood as the damned name touched his ears. It was a female, the ting of desperation oozing off both her tone and her scent of fresh Lavender. He spun around to throw the lady a solid bitch fit over using the damned identity he had been so desperately trying to forget for the past one year but as he turned around, a pair of soulful brown eyes caught his deep amber ones. The woman was in her early Forties but still had a body that was enough to drive any sane man crazy. That dark Auburn hair he could smell dye on, that measured face filled with fine wrinkles, that pair of pouty, heart shaped lips and the soft curves peeking out of that soaked Navy blue top and skirt, everything was enough to drive his oldass mind insane.

A small smile tugged at the corners of her trembling lips. "Y-Yo sabía, i knew it was you." her shivering voice had a Southern ting she was unsuccessfully trying to hide behind her fake Spanish accent.

"Oh, fuck." Logan muttered to himself as he realized where he was standing and how wrong it was for a goddamned train wreck like him to get hard over a woman he didn't even know the name of. He wiped the fog of her beauty off his mind and hastily spun to escape but-

"P-Please! I am in trouble!" she took a couple of quick stop ahead to stop him. The desperation deepened in her words. "And you're the only one that can help! Please hel-"

"Get the fuck away from me!" Logan snarled and quickly spun around to get away from the woman who smelled like a big trouble.

"PLEASE!" the lady screamed. His weakened senses could smell a couple of little streams of salty water escaping her eyes and then dissolving into the droplets of the rain sliding down her face. "Por favor, ayudanos! Ah need yer help, we need yer help!" Logan was right. With the spike of desperation, the real Southern tone came out. In spite of his inner animal's mental snarl to help the damsel in distress, he just ignored her and stepped towards his client who was now ready to leave.

"LOGAN!" the woman let out another loud scream. The asshole didn't even want to listen to her. A bunch of people was coming her way. She shouldn't be seen, she had no choice but to escape.

"Who was that?" the wealthy woman asked Logan as she approached him. Logan hastily put up his umbrella for her. They both walked to his car.

He opened the door for her. "I do not know, some crazy lady. Don't worry about that." he closed the umbrella and threw it on the front passenger seat. As he opened the door of his seat and tried to get in, he had to yank the door close to his chest when an old, rusty Volkswagen passed his car at its full speed. He could see a small girl sitting in the backseat who glared back at him with those hard piercing eyes. The look she gave him...it had something, something very strong and close to anger and hate. He couldn't help but stare back at her face until the car sped out of cemetery and he lost the sight of it.

For now.

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

 **Yo sabía- I knew.**

 **Por favor, ayudanos** **\- Please help us. (At least that's what Google Translate says)**

 **I know it was pretty short but it's just the beginning and I need to know y'all enjoyed it. It's my first attempt with AU fics and I need a lot of encouragement so please please PLEASEEE let me know your thoughts in your reviews and yesss, Follows and Favorites are so very welcome :D!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter- 2**

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

 **Author's Note: Yoohoo peeps, back with another chapter you'd all been waiting so hard for but before that, THANK YOU SO MUCH for your encouraging reviews, follows and favorites, guys! They are my true energy booster :D**

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

After buying another stock of medicines from David, Logan limped out of the hospital. As he hopped into his car and picked up the leftover Whiskey to take a sip, he saw the right back door get opened in the real view mirror.

He snapped his head to the unexpected intruder. The guy with that '17's high fade slicked back hair and the stupidest sunglasses Logan's ever seen let out a lopsided smirk that flashed his gold tooth and shook his head. "As I lived in dream, The Wolverine. And he is a junkie now."

Logan's ears twitched in alarm as he heard the damned name second time in the same day. He raised an eyebrow. "Who the fuck are you?"

In stead of revealing his identity straight away, the mysterious young man smirked again and ran his eyes around." You know, you got some buckshot on your door. I hear you were in Phoenix. But then last night some friends of mine in Texas HP called, told me they found three dead cholos on a pullout at fifty-four. Not unusual I know." he picked up a booklet lying on the floor and ran his eyes over it lazily. "Except one was missin' a hand another one a leg. So they was thinkin' it was either an escaped tiger or Freddy Krueger. But not one of them could drive: one being fictional the other one extinct. And since the wheel lugs they found belonged to a Twenty-two Chrysler... Well, this is a Twenty-two Chrysler."

He paused for a moment and licked his bottom lip. "She found you yet? Anna?"

The deepness of Logan's frown faded momentarily as he heard the name, Anna. He was sure the boy was talking about the woman he met today.

The other man caught the change quickly. He smirked again and leaned closer to Logan. "See... I'm not lookin' for you, Wolvie. Well, I'm really lookin' for someone who's lookin' for you. She took somethin' of mine when I wasn't lookin'. Something for which I'm responsible. A Southern Belle, 43, nice boobs, livin' in Mexico these days and yes, has a couple of white stripes in her shiney mahogany hair. Has her sights on you now. Doesn't ring any bells?"

Logan's expression turned stiff again. "I don't know any Anna, so get the fuck out of my car."

His reply tightened the jaw of the other man. "Ya know..." he leaned even closer to Logan. "I know whatchu hidin', amigo. The old cueball south of the border."

The old man gritted his teeth as his sick friend's mention came up. "What do you want?"

The young man let out another side smirk. "A little co-operation." he tried to hand Logan a business card, then threw it to the old man when he didn't take it.

"I'm a fan, by the way." he smiled wickedly again before exiting the car. Logan grabbed the card. His aged eyes widened as he read the fucker's name. Donald Pierce, Head of security in... **Alkali Transigen**.

"Fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Logan snarled in frustration. The assholes finally dug them out. He'll have to get them both outta here before they can get their fucking hands on them. He hastily pulled out his phone and called Sun Country Yacht Center.

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

"Mamá?" Anna took off her specs and smiled over her shoulder at her daughter who was standing at the door, rubbing her eyes. She sauntered in lazily. Marie collected all the papers scattered all over the bed and placed them on the stand. Laura sat beside her with a soft yawn.

Anna wrapped an arm around her and started stroking her tangled hair. "Had a good nap, sweetie?" Laura nodded softly.

"Did Charles talk to you again?" the little girl nodded again.

Marie sighed and looked at the bundle of papers again. "I think you should stop having these 'mental meetings' with that old man, sugah."

Laura looked up at her and asked softly. "Why?"

Marie sighed and shrugged. "Because as far as I've heard and read about the man, he's mentally sick and living in hiding because he's a danger for everyone around him."

"No, he's a good man." Laura defended the telepath. "And he doesn't lie."

"But sweetie, he said that Logan guy would help us but he didn't even listen to us."

"He said try again."

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

After hearing Caliban's light rebukes for not bringing the medicines on time, Logan finally walked out of his little hell hole and stepped towards the giant, broken tank where he'd kept _him_ hidden _._ He opened the rusty door and let out a tired sigh when he heard the damned 'advertisement' he had to hear each and every single day.

"The new Quesalupa Taco Bell! Curry with chicken, curry with steak. When the cheese melts right inside, It's the next big thing. Go now, and surprise her!" Charles abruptly stopped twirling his wheelchair as he sensed Logan's presence on the door. He turned his head towards the blurred silhouette. "Who are you?"

Rolling his eyes, Logan walked in. "You know who I am."

"Yes." Xavier spun his wheelchair around and glared at him. "You're the man who puts me to sleep."

Logan sauntered over to him and grabbed his wrist forcefully to inject the syringe he brought with him. "Needs you sleep."

"No, go! Let me GO!" Xavier struggled again the grasp and fell off the chair.

"Oh c'mon now," Logan groaned, exasperated. As he went on his knees to pick him up, one of those goddamned seizures started traumatizing his brain again. His entire body started trembling like a leaf and his brain stopped working completely. Collecting the last bits of his mental strength, Logan strugglingly picked up the syringe again and buried it into Charles's chest. He didn't pull it out until the seizure finally stopped.

It took the old telepath a long moment to come back to himself. "H-How long I have been here?" Logan let out a relieved sigh and took the other man back to his bed. He placed a small heap of pills on Xavier's palm.

"W-What are these?"

"You remember what they are." Logan handed him a glass of water, panting. "Shocks or seizures, pills can prevent that. Blow'em off."

"Fuck off, Logan." His breathless snarl made Logan smirk.

"So you remember who I am now."

Trembling, Xavier swallowed the damned pills and turned his face back to Logan. "I always know who you are. But sometimes I don't recognize you."

"Yeah right." Logan rolled his eyes again and turned around to pick up his wheelchair.

"Y-You leave me alone with that fucking albino." Xavier growled again, panting. "He doesn't listen to me... I know a damn speciation when I see one."

Logan looked over his shoulder. "A what?"

"Speciation. New mutant. A young one. There are forces trying to kill them. She and her mother, they want help."

"Forces, forces... It's too bad you're not in that business anymore." Logan replied sarcastically and brought the chair back.

"They don't want me, they want you. They're waiting for you at the Statue of Liberty."

Logan snorted at that and picked up the blanket from the ground and covered his legs. "Statue of Liberty was a long time ago, Charles. A long time." he sat on the edge of the bed nonchalantly. "There are no new mutants, you understand? Hasn't been a new one born in 25 years. Not anywhere. I always thought we were part of God's plan but maybe... Maybe we were just God's mistake."

Xavier grabbed Logan's chin and stared into his eyes with a disappointed look on his face. "What a disappointment you are... When I found you, you were pursuing a career as a cage fighter. You were an animal... But we took you in. I gave you a family."

Logan sighed and stood up to leave. "And they're gone now."

Xavier turned his baffled face to his leaving frame. "Logan... What did you do?" Logan ignored the question and kept walking.

"What did you do?!" The bedridden man demanded. "Answer me! Why are we here?! No one should live like this, drugged in a fucking tank!"

Logan exhaled deeply and looked over his shoulder. "It's for your own good." he hurriedly walked out of room and slammed the door shut.

"No, NO! It's NOT!" the housebound telepath roared. "You're waiting for me to die!"

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

The biggest advantage of losing his healing ability for the old feral was being able to drunk. After finishing the last bottle of today, Logan could finally feel his lips and his mind get numb. This was the only way he could forget all his pain and sorrow for a few hours. He flopped down on the bed like a corpse and groggily closed his eyes to have some rest but as he closed them, a very unexpected face flashed before his eyes. That soaked Auburn hair, those trembling pink lips and that pleading brown gaze, it was the bitch he'd met in cemetery today.

 _"A-Ah need yer help..."_

Logan's eyes snapped open as the damned words echoed in his ears again. The damned face brought back a fuckin' ache he'd been trying to suppress since he lost his friends in that incident. They also needed him, but he wasn't there when... He lost the most precious thing he'd earned in this pathetic life of his that night. Now this woman, she's also seeking for his help. Who the hell even told her about him? And why did she felt...so familiar? There was something about her scent, that awoke something primal in him, that drove his critter insane and that encouraged him again and again to take over this old, useless body and protect her. There was something...

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

After dropping the bunch of girls outside their hotel for their prom, Logan checked for one last booking of the night on his phone. It was a couple, waiting outside of Liberty Motel.

As he reached the place, his eyes narrowed at a damned profile playing with a ball alone outside. It was the girl he'd seen in the back seat of that Volkswagen in the morning. As he stepped towards her, her scent of wild flowers filled his nostrils. Just like that Southern woman's, there was something about her scent too, something strong, something primal and something... _familiar_.

She turned around and glared at him. In stead of asking her anything, Logan ran his eyes around, looking for his passangers.

"M-Mr. Logan..." a trembling voice spoke his name from behind.

He turned around and rolled his eyes with a grumble as he recognized the woman. "Jesus, lady-"

"P-Please," Anna pleaded, hiding her hands behind her back. "We need a ride."

"I am not available, call a cab." he growled and spun to leave.

"Please! There are men after us," she surged forward to stop him. "We need to get out of here, go North, cross to Canada."

Logan let out a pissed off sigh. "Look Miss, anyone can do that job so you better-"

"I'll give you $20,000!" she cut him off with a tempting offer. She could see the frown fade. "T-That's all I have right now."

Logan scrunched up an eyebrow. "How did you find me, huh? Because you're really fuckin' up my life, lady."

His abusing mouth made Laura let out a growl that Anna caught. "Laura, go inside."

"Ya still didn't answer my question, woman." Logan's snarl made her look back to him.

She let out a shuddering sigh. "People said someone who looked like Wolverine was seen at Paso, driving and he looked old." she took a couple of staggering steps ahead and looked into his eyes pleadingly. "Look I know you don't want to get into any trouble but I _really_ , really need your help. Just take us to..." before she could complete her sentence, her head started spinning. Logan caught her in his arms before she collapsed to the floor. His eyes once again shrunk at the confusing sight of her bleeding palms. Laura ran over to her as she saw her mother pass out.

"She's fine, breathing." Logan assured the worried girl and picked up her mother in his arms to take her inside.

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

"T-They'll find us, they'll kill us..." she kept mumbling the same words in her unconsciousness until Logan took her into their room and lay her down on her bed. He picked up the glass from the stand and sprinkled some water over her face. She snapped her eyes open, wincing. Logan helped her sit up. Laura surged over to her and wrapped her arms around her.

"Mamá is fine, sweetie." Anna assured her.

"Now," Logan crossed his arms with a stiff tone. "Care to tell me who you are?"

She momentarily hesitated before replying. "I-I'm Sarah Kinney and this is my daughter, Laura Kin-"

"Stop it, lady!" Logan held up an angry hand. "Maybe the people who sent ya to me forgot to tell ya I can smell lies so you better start talkin' honest."

The woman let out a defeated sigh and got out of the bed, her fingers fidgeting nervously. "O-Okay...I'm Anna, Anna D'Ancanto, and this is my daughter, Laura D'Ancanto. I'm a doctor. Or was. In Mexico City."

He pointed his chin at her hands. "When did that happen?"

"A couple hours ago. Near the border. I got away from them, but..." she looked down at her hands and pursed her lips.

Logan's eyes darted around, there were some files with Transigen printed on covers and X-Man comics lying neat the footboard. His 'other' identity's name written on one of cover pages got his jaw tightened.

Logan glared at the duo again. "Where do you two need to go?"

"North Dakota."

"What? No!" Logan shook his head. "I don't take long trips." he spun to leave-

"Wait, please!" she hastily picked up a brown envelope from the stand. "Take this. It's $20,000."

"But I CANNOT just leave to North Dakota!" Logan growled, determined.

"Look, I need to be there by Friday or we'll miss our chance to cross. Just take us there, and I promise you there'll be no problem."

"Well the problem is already here, Miss." Logan growled again. "That Donald guy, he knows my car now. Who is he?"

"He...he was after my friend. She was a reporter and wanted to expose some dirty secrets of his workplace. He killed her and now he's after me for...these. she grabbed the files lying on the bed and held'em up in his face. "These files have all the details and the people on the other side need to get'em so please..." Her raised heartbeats hinted at a dishonest reply but his eyes were fixed at the money.

"Look I know my heartbeats are high so you're takin' that for a lie but it's not, believe me. _Please_ , please ah request yah, just take there and then yah can go back ta your life. Please..." The desperate tone brought the Southern ting back. Her daughter held her left bleeding hand and glared up at him.

Logan close look his eyes and huffed out an irritated breath. He hated those eyes, those desperate ones. They always got him into trouble.

It's gonna be the last time, the last fucking time.

He opened his eyes and snatched the envelope from the woman with a pissed look. "Tomorrow. 11 o'clock."

A wide, relieved smile touched her lips. "Thank yah, thank yah so mu-"

"No big thanks, lady." Logan pointed a warning forefinger at the duo. "I'm doin' it just for money. That Donald guy, he shows up and brings me any trouble, you're both out of the car, got it?"

"Y-Yes." Anna nodded shakily. "Thank yah so much again."

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

 **Hope you enjoyed this one and please let me know how I'm doing with the story so far ;-}**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter- 3**

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

 **Yoohoo people, here's your Third chapter, hope y'all like it :-}**

 **A giant Thanks to** **Identityless** **,** **WckdMnd72** **,** **Cutie Pie** **and a wonderful** **guest** **for their awesome reviews. They're a big encouragement every time :-}**

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

Logan opened the door of the tank and couldn't help but smile. Seeing Chuck take care of his little garden was always a pleasant sight.

"I like Roses." Xavier mumbled without turning his head towards the door. "They make you look younger."

Logan's phone clinked. _Please hurry_. It was Anna, she and her daughter were waiting for him outside the motel.

 _I'm on my way._ He messaged back.

"Charles, I gotta go uh," Logan walked in. "I gotta go away for a few days. It will be alright, this will get money going. When I get back, we can get out of here."

"Oh." Xavier once again replied without looking at the other man.

Logan took the chair lying next to the old man. "Uh-yeah, we're gonna drive to Yelapa. First we're gonna get ourselves a boat, Ron still isn't ready on 60 but I'm sure I can convince him face to face. And then we will go on the ocean." he didn't know why he was trying to explain all these things to a man who'd forget everything in a few minutes.

Xavier looked up with narrowed eyebrows. "Will we be safe there?"

Logan nodded. "Yeah, we'll be safe." he got up and turned to leave. He nodded at Caliban coming in with breakfast for Xavier. "I be back in a few days."

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

Logan pulled off the road and stopped the car outside the motel. he was Fifteen minutes late. He hastily opened the door. As he hopped out, his weak senses caught the sharp stink of gun powder in the air. He took in another sniff. Not one or two, but four, there were four men with heavy guns inside the motel. His brain was right, the woman was really a big trouble. He started having second thoughts about going in. He couldn't get into any kind of trouble until he and Chuck got out of that fucking shit hole. He already had the money in his pocket so what's the harm? But a part of him didn't want to ignore the woman really needed his help or she...

 _Wolverine snarled loudly._

 _Stop being so selfish, human!_

Like always, he had to bow down to his animal side. The blades came out with a vicious snikt, streaks of blood trickling down his knives. He limped towards the building.

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

The armed men snapped their neck towards the slammed open door. A strange old man with metal knives prodded out of his knuckles stormed in and glared at them all. They all pointed their guns at him.

 **"¿Quién eres tú, pendejo?"** (Who the hell are you, asshole?) one of them howled.

Logan glanced at the dead body of a middle aged woman on the floor. Panting, he held the claws against his chest. "Where is the woman?"

 **"Él está con ella!"** (He's with her!) they all started shooting at Logan as they heard the woman's mention they were here for from the mouth of the damned grey-beard. Logan snarled in great pain as the first bullet hit the shoulder. He surged forward and buried his left hand's claws into the stomach of their head while the other hand's blades slashed the chest of another soldier. The remaining two started firing at his back. Logan dropped to his knees with a loud snarl and picked the vase from the table to throw at one of them. He hit the ground with a loud roar. The last one raised his gun again and as he tried to shoot at the wounded man again, a bullet went right through his forehead from behind. It was Anna, with her daughter.

"Y-You okay?" she shot the unconscious soldier and looked back to him. She hurried to him. "Oh my god, you're bleeding!" she tried to touch the bleeding wound of his shoulder but he swatted her hand away with a snarl. Laura growled at the little action but her mother signaled her to keep calm.

"Come with me," he grabbed her wrist and dragged the duo out of the room before they had to face another bunch of armed assholes.

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

Xavier spun his chair around as Logan opened the door of the tank and dragged Anna and her daughter in before slamming the door shut. The frown disappeared as the old telepath recognized the little girl darting her eyes around the dark tank.

He rolled ahead. The daylight coming through a small window in the ceiling revealed his face. "L-Laura? Is that you, my child?" Laura recognized the old man and gave a smiling nod. Anna also identified the face she'd seen in those files.

"Look Logan, this is Laura, the girl I was talking about yesterd-" Charles's eyes narrowed at Logan's severly wounded condition. "W-What happened to you?"

"You better ask her about this." Logan growled and limped over to the wooden chest in the corner. He pulled a drawer out and picked up the bottle of Ibuprofen before grabbing a nearby chair.

Xavier turned to Laura's mother. "And you're Anna, right? Laura told me about you-"

"The girl talked to you? She can speak?" Logan raised an angry eyebrow.

"Yes she can, I guess." Xavier mumbled, unsure. "We're actually communicating through minds so..." Xavier tried to explain.

"Yeah right." Logan grumbled before gulping down a couple of painkillers. He snapped his neck around to glared at the trio. He couldn't believe Xavier's mental powers were still working. He really needed to increase the dose. "And what are her superpowers? Makin' a fuckin' cavalry of bad guys chase after her?"

"No my daughter is...different, Mr. Logan." Anna almost hissed trough clenched teeth. "Her mutation is very strong and dangerous in the eyes of all those damn mutant haters, that's why they're after us."

"Yes, absolutely." Xavier turned to Anna again. "By the way, whatever you've been doing to save your daughter from those monsters is highly praisable."

Anna smiled weakly. "Laura told me about you too. We're really thankful for your help-"

"H-Help? What help?" Logan snapped over his bleeding shoulder at the trio again. The pain killers were trying their best but forcing the bullets out by tensing the muscles always hurt like a motherfucker.

"A-Actually," Anna stuttered, nervously stealing quick glances at 'Logan's way' of taking the bullets out. "Actually Charles is the one who sent us to you, he said only you could help us."

"What the fuck?!" Logan surged up and spun around to glare at the whacky, old man. "Are you fuckin' serious, Charles? I'm here trying to keep both of us alive and hidden and you're throwing a walking fuckin' load of trouble on me? How can you just-hey put that back down!" Logan snarled at the little girl who'd silently tiptoed to the table and picked up Xavier's bowl of corn flakes. Laura threw him a murderous scowl before started cramming spoon after spoon into her mouth.

"Laura, come back here sweetie," Anna called her daughter with a slightly apologizing look on her face.

Xavier chuckled softly. "It's okay, Logan. The girl is hungry."

Logan crossed his arms. "The dead woman in the motel, who was she?"

"She was the owner, a very nice lady." a soft hint of grief and regret in her tone. "When those men came, she told us to hide in her room and went to send'em off but they-" her sentence was interrupted by the sound of stopping wheels. Both Laura and Logan's nostrils flared as he recognized the damned scent, _Donald Pierce_.

Anna panicked. "Is it-"

"Yes." Logan gave a growling nod. "Stay in and keep him quiet. I just be back."

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

"Turn around asshole," Logan slammed the door shut and stood with his friend, Caliban. "It's a private property."

"Yes it is." Donald jumped out of the military Ford with a wide smirk and ran his searching eyes around. "In fact, I believe it belongs to a multinational smelting company...based in Shanghai. Where are you keepin' the old man by the way ? Is it over there or..." he lowered his glasses slightly and smirkingly pointed his chin at the old tank Logan just came out of. "Over there? That would be smart. I would like to meet him. The agency classifies his brain is a weapon of mass destruction. Damn shame what happened back in east."

"He's been dead for years." Caliban growled through his well-covered mouth.

"Yeah right, Dracula." the young man smirked with a roll of eyes. "By the way I'm here for the girl."

"What girl?" Logan snapped.

"The girl Anna's been hidin' behind her ass for the past one month." Pierce snapped back. "The slashed open dead bodies of my Four men say you went to the motel."

"Because I was called there." Logan growled back. "And your men attacked me first."

Donald smirked again. "So you did see the bitch but did not call me. That really hurts."

He walked over to the old man and glared into his eyes. "I wish you would call me, Logan." Logan caught his extending gloved hand coming to grab his shoulder in the middle. The glove came off unintentionally and revealed an robotic hand. Logan's eyebrows touched the hairline.

Pierce gave a wicked side smile. "See? You are not the only one who's been enhanced." the damned smile broadened when he saw his men reach the ground over Logan's shoulder.

"Just one last time Wolvie," he almost whispered into Logan's ear. "Where are they?"

Logan huffed out a pissed breath. "I told you-" Pierce's metal fist sank into Logan's gut a good couple of inches before he could repeat the lie, Logan hit the ground with a loud groan and coughed out a gob of blood. Caliban surged forward to help his friend but a couple of Pierce's men caught him.

Smirking viciously, Donald glared down at Logan. "See, Mr. Wolverine, seein' you like this just breaks my damn heart but you don't tell me the truth so..." he looked up and threw a pair of handcuffs to one of his butt boys and pointed at the tank. "Go get her."

"N-No!" Logan snarled from the ground.

"I know you're afraid for the old bones." another smirk from Donald. "Ya shoulda thought that before double-crossin' me."

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

Pierce waited a long minute. After the short-lived noise of 'bullet rain', the door of the tank finally opened again and the girl and her mother they were here for walked out. Logan lifted his head and saw the mother and daughter approach through teary eyes.

"D-Don't.." Logan groaned weakly and received another kick in the gut from the man standing tall.

Pierce widened his arms and flashed his gold tooth in a broad grin. "Anna! Laura! My two little bad girls!" Anna and Laura momentarily looked at each other and then caught hold of each other's hand before glaring back at Donald and his goons. When they came closer, Donald noticed the pair of handcuffs his man went in with in Anna's free hand and Laura had a giant 'dripping' ball like thing in hers.

He waggled his fingers. "Hey baby."

Anna tossed the handcuffs aside and Laura let out a vicious growl before throwing the ball down that wheeled over to Donald's feet and to his and Logan's biggest shock, the ball was nothing but his soldier's severed head.

Donald huffed out an irritated breath and shook his head. "Laura..." he looked at her mother. "Is that what you taught her in my absence, honey?"

Both Laura and Anna stalked towards him slowly. Donald held out a warning finger. "Laura, Anna, just stay where you are, girls. Laura, you want to see your friends, right?" ignoring the threat, both females kept advancing and widening everyone's eyes, a pair of shinning Adamantium-plated claws slowly came out of the knuckles of each hand of Laura.

With a great struggle, Logan finally sat up and dragged himself to the door of his car. He couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing. His dying senses, his critter, they were all right, she is...

"Holy fuck!"

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

 **Hope the chapter was a good read because I had to make a lot of changes in various places and I hope the changes were acceptable ;-} Now please REVIEW people! I need to know I'm doing justice to one of the best superhero movies we have all ever seen. I'm waiting...**

 **Next Chapter:- The action packed journey begins...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter- 4**

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

 **Yoohoo, another update, people!**

 **Hiya guys, back again with your update and I hope you're all enjoying the story so far. I'm trying to keep the story as simple as I could because LOGAN was simply the best at what it does and I also hope you guys are liking my Marie aka Anna's character of a sweet, caring and ass kicking mother. I've always imagined her just like that ;-}**

 **A big thanks to** **Identityless** **,** **Roganette** **,** **Thor Ragnarok** **and a sweet** **guest** **for their awesome reviews, your reviews are the lifeline of my Gmail account lol.**

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

"Laura, Anna, don't make me do this," Donald gave the final warning. "Boss said alive or dead."

When his threat left no effect on the infuriated girl, he signaled one of his men to pounce at her from behind but Laura instinctively jumped up and grabbed his head from behind before giving him a cutter to the ground and buried her claws into his chest. Another one tried to grab her hair and yank her back but as he did so, someone touched his shoulder from behind. His face turned painfully pale and veiny. Trembling, he tried to look over his shoulder at the attacker who was none other than the mother of the girl.

"Don't even think about it!" Anna snarled as a couple of platinum blonde streaks appeares in her dyed hair out of nowhere. The trembling soldier collapsed to the ground. The entire pack lunged at the duo all at once but the females were ready, Anna took out her gun and started firing at them all and defending her and her daughter at the same time while Laura's claws began to slash the throats of their damned enemies. The gang wasn't being able to touch'em both. With no other option left, the mercenaries also began to rain bullets at them both.

"Don't waste ammo on the girl!" Donald snarled at his men. "She heals! Target the mother!"

The deadly volley of machine-gun fires forced Anna and Laura to retreat. With no other option left, they nodded at each other and bolted to the back of the tank. Pierce snarled at the damned failure.

"They're fleein'! C'mon, move!"

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

"L-Logan? Where're Laura and Anna?" Xavier's shaking voice pulled Logan out of the shocked haze. He ran his baffled eyes around. Pierce and his men were gone, after Anna and her daughter who is...

"Logan?!" The old man in wheelchair snarled. "I asked you something! I heard gunshots, where are Laura and her mother?!"

"T-They...they ran off," Logan hastily got back up and surged toward Xavier. The guards could come back any time. He'd have to get Charles out of here before those assholes could get their hands on...

"Caliban," Logan looked at the albino mutant as he grabbed the handles of Xavier's wheelchair. "Go get Charles's medicines!" Caliban gave an shaking nod and hastily spun around to get the box of sedatives.

"W-What, wait, where are we going?!" Xavier asked, baffled. Logan hurriedly dropped the old man into the back seat and crammed his wheelchair into the trunk.

"I'm getting us three outta this fuckin' place before those fuckers come back, that's what I'm doin'!" Logan growled out his plan before slamming the door shut.

"B-But what about the girl and her mother?"

"They're not our problem, Charles!" Logan hopped into driver seat and started the car.

"Logan, we must not forget about Laura and Anna." Xavier said sternly.

"Look Charles," Logan glared over his shoulder at the old man. "We tried to help them but the girl and the woman are a fuckin' walking trouble!" Logan spun the car around and surged towards the rusty gate.

"But they need our help, Logan." Charles tried to persuade the other man. "We've always helped those in need, just do it one last time."

"Charles..." Logan huffed out an exasperated sigh and glared at the old man in rear view mirror.

"Just this last time, Logan." Xavier pleaded, panting.

Logan shook his head with a defeated growl. "Just this last time." leaving the engine running, he hastily jumped out of the car and spun around to head in the direction the girl and her mother ran off to to save their asses.

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

Anna heard the men enter from the back door. Keeping the head down, she signaled Laura to keep quiet and attack from behind.

The guards darted their eyes around the dark tank. "Where are the-" before the head could even complete his sentence, Laura lunged at him from behind and buried her blades into his chest. The remaining three started firing at the duo. Anna came out of hiding and shot two men. Laura pounced at the last one and dropkicked him away before slashing his throat.

Another surge of armed men flew in and started showering bullets on the duo. Anna promptly got down and started firing back from behind the line of old berrals. Laura surged forward and began to rip every men open that came in her way. One of them grabbed her throat and slammed her into the nearby window, smashing the glass. Laura also grabbed his throat before driving her claws through his stomach and pulled out his bloody intestines but shit! Before the girl's feet could even touch the ground, Donald's harpoon went right through her chest. Laura snarled in agony.

"Come here, baby girl," Donald grinned and yanked the feral girl out of the broken window. Anna also jumped out of the hole and fired at him but shit! The pistol was out of the ammo. She tossed the gun aside and ran at him with extended arms but as she came closer to use her drain force on him, Pierce's robotic arm grabbed her throat and chokeslamed her down to the floor.

"Not again, bitch!" he snarled and gave the harpoon Laura was so desperately trying to break another sharp yank but as he tried to drag the girl with her, Logan buried his claws into his right shoulder from behind. A stream of grease mixed with red, blood like fluid flew out of the cuts.

Donald snarled over his shoulder. "You destroyed one good arm, old man!"

"That was the intention!" Logan snarled back as he cut off the artificial arm and threw it aside. Donald collapsed to the ground with a loud groan. Logan cut the rope. A group of goons hurried over to save their leader. Logan whacked two and Laura wasted other three. The last one was absorbed by Anna from behind. Logan glared at both females and jerked his chin towards the car.

"C'mon let's go." Anna hastily picked one of their enemies's gun from the floor before grasping her daughter's hand. They both hastily followed the old man to his car, wasting bodies all the way.

"C'mon hurry up, child." Xavier promptly opened the door for the girl. Laura speedily hopped into the back seat and Anna took the shotgun.

"Wait, we gotta get Caliban," Logan gripped the steering wheel but as he spun the wheels around towards the door of the tank, he found Donald's gun pointed at the head of his albino friend.

"Say goodbye to your friends, mutie." Donald snarled and hooked his index finger around the trigger.

"Wait, NO!" Before Logan could jump out of the car to save the other mutant, a damned bullet went right through his head. Caliban hit the ground with a strangled gasp.

Tears of grief filled Logan and Charles's eyes. Logan's grip around the wheel collapsed with a tremble. One more death on his head...

Seeing Logan's shattered condition, Anna grasped the wheel herself. "He's dead, we gotta move." she said softly and promptly spun the car towards the exit to leave their enemies behind.

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

It took Logan a long while to come back to the damned reality. Their little hideout was raided, Transigen's dogs were after them again and Caliban was dead because of...the fucking mess driving his car right now. He raised his head and glared at the Southern woman.

"Stop the car." he snarled.

Dumbfounded, Anna looked at him. "W-What-"

"I said STOP THE FUCKING CAR!" his outburst made the car stop in the blink of an eye. In instinctive defense, Laura's claws snikted out and Anna pointed her gun at the infuriated feral.

"Do ya really think those little toys of you two scare me?" Logan spat with growl.

Panting, Anna slowly lowered her gun and signaled Laura to pull back her claws, too. She expelled a sharp breath and tried to calm herself down. "Look, Mr. Logan-I can understand your condition but-"

"No you DON'T!" Logan roared again. Tears of guilt swimming in his deep amber pools. "You don't fucking understand anything, woman! I just saw another death because of you two! That man had nothing to do with all this. I'm the one who dragged him into all this! And now he's..."

Charles leaned forward to pat Logan on the shoulder sympathically. "But Logan-"

"No Charles," Logan cut the other man off. "Not anymore. This woman has already brought us enough problems, not any fucking more!" he grasped the staring wheel again and scowled at Anna. "I already told you. If that Donald guy brings any trouble because if you two, you're both out. So just tell your daughter to pick up her fuckin' bag and get the hell out of my car, both of you!"

Charles protested. "But Logan, please-"

"I don't wanna hear it more, Charles!" Logan snarled again. "Just tell them to leave!"

"And go where?" Now it was Xavier's turn to snarl back. "You wanna leave them both in the middle of fucking nowhere, even after knowing the girl is like you, so much like you? Since when have you become so insensitive-"

"Since the people like her started bursting into our lives." Logan snarled back. "If she'd told me the fuckin' truth already, I would've never taken the damn money."

Anna's face paled. "M-Mr. Logan, I didn't lie to yo-"

"You're lyin' again, woman!" Logan snapped. "You said Pierce was after those files but he said he was there for the girl. Why? Why the fuck does he want the girl so desperately? And the biggest fuckin' question, how the fuck did she get my mutation?" Anna looked to his daughter nervously. Their little secret was revealed.

He huffed out an pissed off breath before continuing. "Look, if you don't want me to throw you both out already, just open the damn mouth and tell me the fucking truth."

Anna sighed and nodded to herself before glaring at Logan. "O-Okay, I tell you everything but before that," she lifted her eyes. Luckily, the car stopped before a petrol pump. She looked back to her daughter.

"Laura, why don't you go out and play around for a while, sugah?" Laura nodded softly after throwing the feral man a murderous glare. She stepped out of the car and walked away, leaving the trio alone for a while.

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

"Where's the fuckin' tracker?" Donald snarled at his men, moving his reattached arm in a circular motion. "Bring him here right now."

"Here's your mutie, boss." His guards dragged a frame covered with a thick blanket in and dumped him in a dark corner of the tank. Pierce walked over to him.

He glared down at the slight glimpse of pale white face. "I read about you as a kid. Caliban, right? Didn't know you had a healing factor too, comics didn't write a shit about that and I'm sure, your friends didn't know about that either."

Caliban spat up a gob of blood and looked up at the man with an robotic arm through fear-stricken eyes. "I-I believe you think of someone els-" another kick painfully dug into his gut. Caliban groaned loudly.

"If now I'm not mistaken, you used to work for my team." Donald resumed, contracting and relaxing his artificial fingers alternately. "You were helpin' our men about those mutants. What changed? You got religious?"

He crouched down and glared at the albino mutant again. "I'm gonna need you to do one more thing for the good guys... Track one more special mutant for me."

Trembling, Caliban shook his head. "I-I'm not helping you."

Donald smirked and stood back up. "'Course you would say that. But I've got a theory that..people don't really change." he suddenly pulled his knife out of his pocket and cut open the tent cloth shadowing on Caliban.

"Beware of light." the evil man grinned as yanked the blanket off the albino mutant. Caliban's over sensitive pigment-less skin began to burn in the sunlight. He screamed in great agony, struggling to break away from the grasp of Donald's men and hide in some dark corner again.

Pierce clucked his tongue. "What's wrong, mutie? Healing don't work on yer fuckin' skin? I bet that's what your mama told ya, day after day when you were a kid, 'Beware of the light'. Let's not bring out the worst in it, shall we? The girl is not worth it, trust me. She is not a natural fuck up like you. She's a business mistake, R&D goin' bad. There's a liability. They can't have things with their patients runnin' around hurtin' people, can they?"

He crouched down again and covered the groaning mutant. "We need to get her off the board before she hurts anybody else. Someone _you_ care about. So begin the sniffin'."

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

 **Note:- Cutter is move of wrestling. I often use the names of wrestling moves because I love WWE.**

 **I know I've kept this story fluff free so far. Don't worry, the fluffy goodness starts from the next week ;-}**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter - 5**

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

 **Yoohoo guys, here's your fifth chapter, hope y'all like it :-}**

 **A giant thank you to** **identityless** **,** **Isabelle** **and two sweet** **guests** **for their encouraging reviews :D**

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

"My name is Anna D'Ancanto, as I told you last night." Anne started telling her 'truth'. "I'm a Neurologist, from Minnesota. My main reason to choose this field was to find out how my touch was able to overwhelm other people's nervous systems so much that it sucked off their physical and mental strength and mutations whenever I touch them. Even after years' research and study, I couldn't find a way or cure to stop it. The Legacy Virus attack, it killed all my borrowed mutations but couldn't suppress my draining force for some damn reasons. I was desperate. Eleven years ago I was contacted by a man named Dr. Zander Rice from Transigen. He said he needed my help for a pediatric cancer study of theirs but when I came here, I saw that American-Mexican company was actually running a breeding program on some poor Mexican girls. Rice said he needed my mutation and...my womb to create a hybrid. In return, he offered a very tempting price."

"They gave you the cure." Logan said bitterly.

"Yes." Anna nodded softly and looked over at her daughter playing on the mechanical horse through the closed window. "They fulfilled their promise shortly after I gave birth to Laura aka X-23. I now had complete control over my mutation. Then Zander offered me a real job in his lab and I accepted it, not because I needed the money but just because I wanted to stay close to my daughter. I wasn't allowed to reveal my identity to her and I decided to keep it that way. Everything was okay until the training began.

"Training?" Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. The training. All those children born in Transigen, they weren't allowed to step out of the premises. They'd never seen the sun or the ocean...rain or snow...or any of God's creatures. They had no birth certificates...no names...except the numbers the lab had given them. The early years were normal, everything looked okay until the age of five, when they all started showing their mutations. Zander's men started picking them one by one, to train them for a horrific mission. Those kids, they were a business to them. They were making soldier, killers. But when they began to lose control of the children and their powers, they decided to kill them all. Me and another worker of lab, Sarah, we couldn't let it happen. We heard there were some people across the border who were running a shelter house for mutants. She told me about Xavier, the man who once was the most powerful telepath of the world. She said he could help us. We made a plan, to make the kids escape but Donald, he smelled our plan and we had to split up after escaping to distract him. Laura contacted Xavier mentally. He told us about you and said only you could help us."

She leaned closer and looked into Logan's eyes with a pleading look. "We need to reach North Dakota as soon as possible, Mr. Logan. There's a place there, Eden. Sarah's bringing the rest of the children there by Friday...only if they're alive. It's our final chance to cross-"

"Get out!"

Anna stuttered. "W-What-"

"I said get the fuck OUT!" Logan grabbed Anna's wrist, slammed the door open and dragged her out. Laura snapped her head to the noise but Anna shook her index finger, silently telling the girl to stay where she was.

Charles poked his head out of the window. "Logan-"

"Shut up, Xavier!" Logan snarled at the old man before glaring at the woman again. "You, you trying to save a fucking bunch of crazy children from one of the most powerful organizations of today that created them?! What the hell did ya think, it's that easy?! That organization, it WIPED our entire kind off this fucking planet, lady! No matter where ya guys go, they're gonna find y'all and kill y'all! And where the fuck makes ya think I'm gonna be your wheels in this fucking suicide plan of yours? Just because you spread your fucking legs for those damn scientists and took my seed in your womb for your own goddamn selfish purpose? Look, I saved your ass once and now you and your daughter on your own now, just get the fuck off and never show me your fuckin' face again!" as he tried to spun around to leave-

"No, please! Listen to me once," Anna grabbed his hand and pulled him in a corner, away from the eyes of Laura and Xavier. She hastily wiped her tears and looked into Logan's eyes. "I know you're not gonna do it for money so," with no other choice left, her trembling fingers slowly reached up to unbutton the first two buttons of her shirt, revealing a deep, milky white cleavage and a large heart-shaped gold pandent hanging between her heavy breasts. Logan watched the little action, dumbfounded.

Quivering, She took a step closer and nodded. "I've seen the way you were looking at me in cemetery. I've seen many men look at me like that and they all want just one thing from me."

Without saying anything else, Anna offered herself to Logan.

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

Logan slowly shook his head in pure disbelief. He really couldn't believe the woman actually did something like that. He lost a friend, had to leave their hideout, took a fucking dozen bullets on his body and the woman thinks he said no for _this_?

He slowly took his lips close to her ear and snarled. "I don't know what kinda men you've met so far, but the women like you are certainly NOT my type." he pulled away and spun around to leave again but-

"Please, Logan!" she made the final attempt. Tears of desperation flew out of her eyes. "Ah'm desperate! Ah always thought gettin' rid of mah fucking mutation was the only good thing that could happen ta me but ah was wrong! It's Laura! The girl is the best thing that has ever happened ta me. Yah wanna call meh crazy, okay, maybe ah am, because she's my life and ah'll do everything and anything in my power to keep her safe and yah should too, because she's your daughter-"

"She's YOUR daughter, Anna!" Logan cut her off with an infuriated finger. Logan bored his eyes into hers. "What did ya think, huh? You're gonna come to me, tell me you gave birth to my fuckin' child for getting rid of your problems and we're all gonna live happily ever after that? Is that what you thought? Just get this straight, darlin', that girl over there, she is YOUR daughter! Transigen is YOUR problem and I'm just..." he closed his eyes and let out a defeated breath. He couldn't believe he was really going to say this. He opened his eyes again and glared into her eyes again. "I'm just gonna take you two to your goddamn 'Eden' and then you go your fuckin' way and I go mine, got it?"

Anna nodded shakily with a relieved smile. "Y-Yes, thank yah, thank yah so mu-"

Logan held up an angry hand. "Don't need your fuckin' thank yous. This is just first and last time!" he twirled around and advanced towards his car.

"And yes," he glared over his shoulder. "Thirty thousand. The trip is gonna take another bundle of Ten grand. I don't care how you arrange it but I want it as soon as we reach North Dakota." he looked straight again and walked over to the little girl, almost ready to root up the machine toy because it wasn't moving anymore.

Logan shook his head with an exasperated sigh and put a coin into the slot. "Last ride." the toy started swinging again. The girl glared up the old man and just snorted in response. Anna couldn't help but smile at the silent correspondence between the girl and her father.

Logan let out another exasperated sigh. "You're welcome." as he spun to walk into the convenience store-

"Uh-Logan-"

"Now what, Chuck?!" Logan snarled over his shoulder at the old man.

"Uh-nothing," Xavier gave a stupid smirk. "Just need to pee."

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

After the last ride, Laura got off the horse and entered the store. She opened a can of Pringles from the rack and grabbed a can of Hypno Energy Drink. Another thing that attracted her was a pair of funky sunglasses. She tried on them before the store clerk narrowed his eyes at her.

"Uh-Hello, you know you gotta pay for that, right?"

Laura felt busted. She looked over at her mother through the window but Anna couldn't hear her. She was standing near the car, talking to someone on the phone.

Laura tried to run away, but the clerk blocked her and tried to take the food away from her. "Hey, c'mon, where are your parents?"

As his hand went on her sunglasses, Laura suddenly grabbed him and flipped him to the floor. She straddled his chest.

"Oh shit!" The clerk's eyes bulged out as a pair of shining knives came out the knuckles of the girl. As she prepared to stab him with her blades, Logan stepped in and stopped her. He couldn't even leave the girl alone for a minute.

"NOT OKAY!"

Laura growled back in response but got off the terrified man's chest. Logan grabbed her wrist and then looked down at the frightened clerk.

"I-I'm sorry, uh-do you sell phone chargers?" Clerk pointed at the counter. Logan grabbed a charger and a cigar before he and Laura spun to leave but-

"Now I know who she got this stealing habit from." Anna glared at Laura and her father with crossed arms.

"What? I forgot my wallet in the car." Logan said with a cold shrug and hurriedly pushed past Anna and walked out of the store with Laura.

Anna shook her head with a deep sigh and walked over to the counter. She grabbed a packet of Cheetos and place a $100 bill on the counter for everything before looking down at the clerk. "Keep the change." she also hurried out of the store.

The baffled clerk surged up and pounced at the note. He held up the bill, trembling. "B-But Miss, t-that's $107!"

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

 **Sorry for the short update guys, this damned cold isn't letting me work.**

 **Hope y'all enjoyed it. Please let me know your thoughts in your reviews :-}**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter- 6**

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

 **Yoohoo peeps, here's your sixth chap, hope y'all like it :¬}**

 **A big thanks to** **Identityless** **,** **WckdMnd72** **,** **Rogan Lover** **and** **Tristana702** **for their awesome reviews and** **Tristana702** **\- Once again thank you for correcting my mistake in the first chapter. Neither of English and Spanish is my native language and I'm totally clueless when it comes to understand Spanish so please be first to correct them in upcoming chaps ;p**

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

 _And the road becomes my bride_

 _And the road becomes my bride_

 _I have stripped of all but pride_

 _So in her I do confide_

 _And she keeps me satisfied_

 _Gives me all I need_

 _And with dust in throat I crave_

 _Only knowledge will I save_

 _To the game you stay a slave_

 _Rover, wanderer_

 _Nomad, vagabond_

 _Call me what you will_

 _But I'll take my time anywhere_

 _Free to speak my mind anywhere_

 _And I'll redefine anywhere_

 _Anywhere I may roam_

"Motherfuckin' auto trucks!" Logan snarled at a noisy self-driving truck that just passed him on the highway. Anna gave the foul-mouthed man her most dangerous glare Xavier recognized.

"Language, Logan. You're screaming at a machine."

Logan glared at the teenager glued to her mother in the back seat in the rear view mirror. "Oh, what? She can gut a man with her knives, but can't hear a few naughty words?"

"No she can't, Mr. Logan!" Anna snapped. "She's just an eleven year old child. She's not supposed to hear these kind of...adult things."

"Well if you'd been plannin' to drag her into this real world of flatscans for such a long time, ya shoulda taught her their 'real' language too." Logan snapped back and angrily changed the radio station. The ears of the trio in the back seat stood up as the radio blared out Luis Fonsi's _Despacito_.

"Mr. Logan?!" Anna snarled, hastily covering the ears of her daughter.

"Now what, lady?" Logan snarled over his shoulder.

"The song, that's WHAT! Didn't you just hear me? No adult things before the girl, please!"

"Adult?" Logan shook his head in disbelief. "What the hell is adult about this song?"

"You wouldn't say that if you knew Spanish." Xavier grumbled under his breath.

"Exactly." Anna heard him anyway. "The song, it's about..."

"Yeah, please be my guest, what's it about?" Logan asked sarcastically.

Anna let out an exasperated sigh. "I'll definitely tell you when Laura isn't around."

"I'll be waitin'." Logan grumbled with a roll of eyes.

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

"C'mon, time to wake up." Logan's irritated growl woke up the slumbering trio. Laura lifted her head from her mother's shoulder and wiped the streak of drool off her face before looking out the window. The glowing neon lights of hotels and casinos and heavy crowd on the road mesmerized the little girl.

Xavier stared out of the window and smiled. "Oklahoma City, right? Still the same."

"Harrah's Casino and Hotel welcomes you to Oklahoma City."

They stopped before a five star hotel. The eyebrows of valet touched the hairline as he saw the miserable condition of the bullet riddled Chrysler.

Logan handed him the keys. "Hey, leave it out in front, alright?" he turned to the trio. "Come on, let's go."

Laura put her fancy glasses back on and ran her eyes around. All the big shopping corners and casino sections mesmerized her. She'd never been to such a luxurious place before. She paced over to a glass display case. The faded blue denim jacket on a child mannequin caught her eyes.

Smiling, Anna squeezed her shoulders from behind. "You like it?" Laura nodded softly. Anna checked the price tag. $90. She shoved her hands into the pockets of her jeans but found only $50. It was really an embarrassing moment.

"C'mon, let's go." Logan called them back with a soft growl.

Xavier's eyes caught Laura's attention and smiled. He looked up at Logan. "But we all need clothes."

Logan growled "But Charles..."

"What?" the old man shrugged. "Do you want us to roam around with big fuckin' stains of blood on our clothes all the time?"

Logan glared over at the mother and daughter. The stink of helplessness in Anna's scent made him roll his eyes.

"Okay." Logan spun the wheelchair towards the shopping corner.

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

"Goin' up." with a couple of light shopping bags, the quartet entered the elevator which was also a new thing for Laura. She looked up and ran her widened eyes around. Logan pressed the third floor. The square control panel with glowing buttons also attracted her. She pushed past Logan and started pressing buttons randomly.

"What? No, no, stop! They are not to play, sweetie!" both Logan and Anna surged forward to stop the girl. Their hands accidentally brushed against each other. Embarrassed, they both glanced up at each other and quickly pulled their hands back.

Before they could mutter their sorries to each other, the lift opened and a young couple with tons of piercings and tattoos walked in. They nonchalantly pushed Logan back, accidentally making him press against Anna in a corner. Laura and Xavier silently chuckled at that.

"Hey, watch the damn hand!" Logan snarled over his shoulder at the couple and turned his head back to Anna.

"S-Sorry," Logan muttered as he pulled back a little, looking down at Anna who turned her head to the side to avoid eye contact with him and muttered-"It's okay."

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

 _"You are in Heaven, hallowed be thy name. Thy Kingdom come, thy will be done."_

Xavier got his eyes off the TV screen and momentarily smirked, seeing Laura move around in his wheelchair in that baggy bathrobe of a grown woman. "This is a very famous picture, Laura. _Shane_. A true classic western. It's almost a 100 years old. I first saw this picture in the Essoldo cinema in my own town...when I was at your age." they both looked back to the screen.

 _"A man has to be what it is, Joey. Can't break the moulds. I tried, didn't work for me. Joey, once you know that you've killed...There is no going back. Right or wrong is a brand. A brand that sticks. Now you run home to your mother and tell her that everything is okay and there are no more guns in the valley now."_

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

"Shit." after another loud cough, Logan wiped the last remaining red trail of bloody sputum off the corner of his mouth. He needed to finish the trip soon so he could back and do something about this bloody caugh. He tossed the blood-stained towel on the bed and picked up the small bottle of whiskey from the dressing table.

"Oh crap, I'm so sorry! I'll come later," Anna squeezed her eyes shut and spun to leave as she caught a glimpse a shirtless Logan standing before the mirror.

"Hey, stop." Logan stopped her. She nervously turned around and held out Logan's wallet to him.

"You dropped it in the elevator when you..." Anna cleared her throat with a soft blush.

"Thanks." Logan said dryly and took the wallet. He counted the money and other things.

"Don't worry, we are anything but thieves." Anna say bitterly, running her eyes all over the floor. "I just wanted to return it and...say sorry for whatever I said outside the gas station and thank you, for helping us." she had a grateful smile this time.

"Like I said earlier, don't need your goddamn thank yous," Logan said harshly, picking up his shirt from the bed. "And it's not helpin', it's just doin' my job because I've taken the money." Anna nodded at the dry reply and turned around to leave but halted again.

"Uh," she slowly turned around and pinched the bridge of her nose before taking something out of the pocket of her jeans. "It dropped from your wallet, actually."

Logan's eyes broadened. "Give me that!" he hastily snatched the bullet from her.

"I know it's Adamantium," Anna cleared her throat and lowered her head to avoid the scowl that was about to come. "Laura smelled it for me."

Logan's anger touched the sky. "Hey look, you and your daughter, stay outta my-"

"I know." Anna quickly cut him off. "And don't worry, we ain't one bit interested in knowing what you're planning to do with that bullet because maybe we already do. All I'm trying to say is that suicide is never a solution to any problem."

Logan huffed out a pissed off breath and crossed his arms. "So you think you know everything, huh? You saw a damn bullet in my wallet and assumed I'm sick of my life and want to die to get rid of everything. Then lemme tell ya somethin' woman, I've seen my friends and the people I...love die right before my eyes. If that couldn't make me attempt to shoot me in the head then what the hell makes ya think a sick old man living on fuckin' sedatives will? I don't know why I'm telling you this, but I'm not gonna do it until he dies. Once he gets a peaceful death he deserves, then I..." his words trailed off, leaving Anna completely speechless for a good moment.

When she finally got her tongue back- "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't know that... But I believe Charles shouldn't be your last reason to stay alive when you have found another one." Before he could threw her another bitch fit over dragging the damned teenager into the argument, she hastily walked out of the room, leaving a fuming feral behind.

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

"Hey listen you—where the hell are you goin'?" Logan snarled again. How dare she? Why the hell does she always forget he has nothing to do with her and her half-pint! Once this damned trip is over, he and Chuck are going back to their lives.

He glared at tiny backpack of the girl lying on the table. The high anger boiling inside him made him storm forward and pick up the bag to threw it to the floor but as he tried to do so, all the stuff of it already dropped out of a giant slit under it. He rolled his eyes and picked up all the files and comics the girl'd been carrying for the past so many hours from the floor. He checked out a few files. They had some photos and details, maybe of all the kids Transigen was trying to get rid of. He then looked at the comics. He snorted, who the hell reads comics these days? He glanced at some covers. Only X-Comics? The girl doesn't look like a fangirl type, then why the hell had she been keeping all this shit with her all the time? He needed to find out.

He picked up the one his animal's name was printed on and came back to his bed. He picked up his specs from the table. With another gulp of whiskey, He turned a few pages. Nothing new but the faces of his team in fancy costumes. It brought a small smile to his wetted lips. Thank gawd, he never had to wear any of that lemon yellow shit. As he reached the pin-page, a line written in bolds caught his eyes.

 **EDEN OR THE END?!"**

"What the hell..?" Baffled, Logan hastily read the lines in white clouds and bubbles. The comics was talking about a mission that took the team to a place called Eden in North Dakota. His senses rang in alarm. He quickly pulled the brown envelope of money Anna had given him out of pocket of his ruined pants. There were some digits written with a pen on it. He tried to match them with the digits printed on the footnote of the page. **48.970333-102.155491**. Damn! They matched perfectly. Logan shook his head in pure disbelief.

"You gotta be fuckin' kidding me!"

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

 **I know Logan is being a total A-hole so far but don't worry, a sweet conversation between him and Anna is going to take place next week ;¬}**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter- 7**

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

 **Hello there guys, with the start of the last month of the year, I'm back again with my most favourite chapter I've written so far. Hope y'all enjoy it :¬}**

 **Like always, a sweet thanks to** **Identityless** **,** **Alexa Bliss** **and a wonderful** **guest** **for their awesome reviews and I hope you guys checked out the translated lyrics of Despacito ;-}**

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

"Hey," Anna smiled from the door and stepped in. Laura returned the smile before looking back at the screen. "So what are you guys watching?"

"Shane." Xavier answered. "I hope you've heard the name."

"Of course." Anna replied with a wide smile. "My Grandma was a big fan of Alan Ladd." she grabbed the chair lying in a corner to sit down.

"Logan gave you another fit?" Xavier asked, without turning his head towards her.

"Nothing new, I'm used to it now." Anna replied casually.

Charles sighed. "The angry old man is just a shell. His core is still caring and-"

"Ain't like that any more, Charles." Logan's stromy entrance cut off the other man. The old man glared at both Anna and Laura before fixing his glare at the teenager. He held up the comics he found in her backpack. "You read these in your spare time?"

He turned to Xavier with a sarcastic look on his face. "Look Charles, we got ourselves an X-Men fan." He turned back to Laura who was now standing and glaring back at him with equal hostility. "You know they're all bullshit, right? Maybe a quarter of it happened, and not like this. In the real world, people die, and no self-promoting asshole in a fuckin' leotard can stop this!"

"Logan-"

"No! Let her hear this Chuck, this is ice cream for bed-wetters. All fantasy, nothing true." he glared at Anna again. "Looks like your mommy has been feeding you some grade-A bullshit that-"

"Stop it!" Anna all but screamed and rushed over to her daughter and wrapped a protective arm around her shoulder. "How many times do I have to tell you not to abuse before my daughter? She's just a child, okay? She doesn't understand all these adult things-"

"And you do?!" Logan sarcastically cut her off with an infuriated finger. He hastily tore the page the damned digits were printed on out of the comic book and tossed it at her feet. "What's all this, huh? Is this your goddamn Eden?!"

Anna's face paled at once. "L-Look, I can explain-"

"What's there left to explain, lady?" Logan gave a hopeless laugh. "I thought only the girl was crazy but her mother is even crazier than her! I mean, seriously? You and your bunch of kids escaped the facility, fought all those assholes, put your everything on the line just to go to a non-existent place which-"

"It does exist, Mr. Logan!" Anna snarled back in her defense. "I know we found its location in a comic book so it might sound childish to you but it's real."

Logan gave a large eye roll. "Who told you that?"

"Charles did!" Anna finally had to reveal.

Logan froze at once. "C-Charles...?"

Anna let out a deep sigh, looking at the other man on the bed. "Yes. He's the one who said there was an actual place named Eden in North Dakota because he knew Transigen's telepaths were looking for us like damn hounds. He said that years ago he'd made that place 'telepathy and electromagnetic radiation proof' for some personal reasons which means, Transigen can't trace us and the help reaching for us there once we get there and then-"

"And you believed a guy who's living on the double dose of fuckin' sedatives?" Logan gave another hopeless laugh, glaring at both Anna and Xavier alternately. "Now I'm really havin' second thoughts about your intelligence, lady. How could you be so stupid to believe all those goddamn 'hallucinations' of this man? How can you believe any of that bullshit-"

"It's not bullshit." Anna defended the old man. "I also doubted his sick mind before but everything he'd said has come true so far. He said he'd contacted the help across the border for us and we did receive their call, he said Eden was real and we could find its location in X-comics and we did and to your biggest surprise, he's the one who sent me to you every day, saying only you could take us to Eden because you would never back down from the fight against that mutant hating organization."

"And what if it was all a big fickin' hallucination of his? Then what?" Logan crossed his arms and asked her through a pinning glare.

"Then you can leave them both there and come back, as you've planned." Charles said quietly. "By the way didn't you say something about finding us a new ride last night?"

"Whatever," Logan grumbled and pulled a bottle of pills out of his pocket and threw it at Anna. She caught it in the mid-air. "Two more pills in one hour. Give them to him." he threw the trio another murderous glare before storming out of the room.

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

"W-Who are you guys?" the startled store clerk asked the broad armed men bursting into the store as if they owned it. First that girl with damned knives in her hand and now this? What the hell is happening today? "M-More cops? 'Cause I told the other guys-"

"Shhh.." Pierce's index finger shushed him while one of his men hung the "CLOSED" board on the glass door. He ran his eyes around and signaled his boys to rummage around the damned store before fixing his glare at their captive covered from head to toe.

He walked over to Caliban sitting crouched on the floor and Grabbed the back of his neck. "Get up! In your cage, tracker. You did your job."

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

Logan hastily walked out of the new pick up truck he bought on false paperwork and tossed the keys to valet. He glanced down at his watch. 10:40am. They'd have to leave in twenty minutes. As he stepped towards the elevator-

"What the fuck...?" his feet froze as he saw Pierce's men running their eyes around in the search of the girl. But how the hell did they scent'em out? It must be the damned store worker. He growled under his breath and tried to shove his way through the dense crowd before they could spot him but as he approached the lift, his brain was captured by a powerful force. His body began to shake furiously and his senses stopped working abruptly. A sudden agony started running through his veins. He ran his trembling vision around. All the waitresses, customers and even those goddamned mercenaries, everyone and everything had stopped and was feeling what he was. He understood what was happening.

Xavier had another seizure.

He needed to go up and inject Xavier with his sedative before everybody fucking died. With every bit of struggle he could put, he dragged himself to the lift and pushed the button. He hastily reached up and once again hauled his continuously weakening body out of the elevator and advanced towards their room. He found one of the hitmen standing on door. He growled again and took another trembling step ahead. The seizure, it was much more powerful than all the others Charles'd had in the past one year. The closer Logan was going to the sick man, the weaker he was feeling. He had to snikt out his claws and bury them into wall to wall alternately to stand his ground.

The hitman on the door could see him come but couldn't do anything to stop him. As Logan approached him, he buried his claws into the side of his head before looking in. He growled loudly as he witnessed a bunch of guns pointed at Charles, Anna and Laura who strugglingly crawled to her mother and took the syringe from her hand. Logan staggered in and started ghosting all the goons one by one. Laura's trembling whimper made him turn around. Quivering, she threw the syringe to him. Collecting the last bits of his dying mental strength, Logan dragged his feet to Xavier and injected the sedative into his shoulder. The stroke was gone as soon as the drug began to run through the old man's veins. Everybody finally came round. All the deadbodies collapsed to the floor and the last remaining one was wasted by Laura.

Logan hastily checked on Anna who was most affected by the damned seizure because she was sitting next to Xavier when it happened. He tapped her cheek. "Hey, you okay?"

With a loud gasp, Anna groggily opened her eyes. She wiped the streak of blood running down her nose and nodded shakily. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine."

"I-I am so sorry, dear," Xavier apologized, panting. Laura squeezed his shoulders in silent forgiveness.

Logan's eyes darted around. They needed to leave, right now.

"C'mon, let's go."

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

 _"Emergency Personnel is still at Harrah's Casino and Hotel in Oklahoma City where at least 400 guests were striken with temporary paralysis earlier today."_

Logan turned off the radio and glanced at Xavier in the rear-view mirror and smiled weakly. The tired man was softly snoring with his mouth open while his head was resting on a sleeping Laura's super strong adamantium shoulder. He then looked at Anna. The woman was also resting peacefully against the closed window but the damage left by the damned stroke was still dribbling down the right hole of her nose. His hand hesitantly reached over to wipe away the blood but even the slight touch woke her up and she hastily swatted his hand away.

He sighed and handed her a tissue paper. "Was just wipin' the blood."

"It's not you, it's my skin." Anna muttered, mopping up the red streak and checking on her daughter in the rear-view mirror. "People get hurt...when they touch me. Though I've learnt to control it now, it still can harm people when I'm unconscious or asleep."

He leaned back with a soft yawn. "Sounds like a long sappy list."

"A long sappy story, actually." Anna grumbled, looking out of the window.

Logan turned his head to her. "Got alotta time to hear a long sappy story."

Anna turned back to him with a surprised smirk. After a short pause, she decided to tell 'her long sappy story'. "I was born in Meridian, Mississippi, as the only child to my parents. My mutation emerged during my first kiss that sent my boyfriend into permanent coma. My religious family saw my mutancy as a curse and tried to lock me away but as a rebellious kid I'd always been, I ran away from my house when I was Fifteen. On my way to Alberta, I met a blue shape-shifting woman named-"

"Mystique, right?" Logan smirked, looking straight.

"Yeah. Looks like you've met her."

"Yep. She and I have a long history together."

"Okay." Anna said softly and resumed the story. "So Mystique offered to have me join her group of mutants named Brotherhood and gave me a new name, _**Rogue**_. Very soon I become one of the most powerful figures of it because my body was now the house of various mutations I'd absorbed from our enemies. Seeing them all writhe in pain when I absorbed them never made me proud of my power but our leader, Magneto called it a gift and had some other plans to use it. He didn't let me know about'em until one day when he forcibly strapped me to a machine powered by his magnetic abilities that generated a field of radiation, inducing mutation in normal humans. Seeing me writhe and scream in great pain, one of our team members, Sabertooth saved me from Magneto and helped me escape their facility." She saw a soft flinch cross Logan's face as she mentioned the name of Sabertooth but she decided to let it go for now.

"When I went back to my parents, I was almost shattered by the news of their death in a car accident. The younger sister of my mother, Aunt Carrie who was now a widow of a rich businessman, adopted me and brought me with her to Minnesota. I now decided to focus on my study so I could become a Neurologist and I don't think I need to tell you the rest of the story you've already heard." Anna said with a soft smirk.

"Yeah." Logan smirked back and turned his attention back to the road.

"Oh my god, Is it a dream or you really just smiled at me?" Anna teased.

"Hey, I am not made of goddamn stone, okay?" Logan gave a wider smile this time. Anna grinned back and lazily leaned back to let her gaze roam over Logan's profile until they hung on his dogtags.

"So you were in army?"

"Don't know. Don't remember anything about my back story. I was being experimented on in a underground facility in Three Mile Island when a late X-Girl found me and helped me escape. The only thing I had as a token of my past life was these tags a couple of names were written on, Logan and Wolverine."

Anna's eyes narrowed. "Then who's James Howlett, the name printed on your chaffeur permit?"

"I said i didn't remember anything, I didn't say I didn't try to find out about my past." he turned to Anna and smiled again. "And you'll be surprised to know that the man who helped you escape Magneto's trap is actually my elder brother."

"Whoa, now that's a shock!" Anna laughed softly.

"Yep. It was him who told me everything about my previous life. I was born a long time ago. The records of this century have no information on James Howlett so the name works in the paperwork just fine."

"Do you know where he is now?"

"Nah, last time when I heard of him, he was in Vegas."

"Oh." Anna said shortly and once again turned her attention back to the passing vehicles.

"So," Logan tried to pull her attention back. "What kinda name is Rogue?"

Anna smirked. "I don't know, what kinda name is Wolverine?"

Logan smirked back. "Fair enough. That's why I go by the name of Logan among the people I trust."

Anna momentarily hesitated, but then gave a short smile and finally revealed it. "And I go by the name of...Marie among the people I trust."

A small surprised smile touched Logan's lips before he turned it into a broad one.

"Marie, huh? Nice name."

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

 ***sobs* This introduction reminded me of their first talk in X-Men- 1 *sobs* ;p**

 **So guys don't forget to write your wonderful thoughts on this chapter, I'll be waiting...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter- 8**

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

 **Hey guys here's my last update before Christmas because I'm going to get pretty busy in the preps of the best festival of the year. So hope y'all like it :¬}**

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

The loud noise of a passing auto-truck caused the trio's eyes to snap open.

"Good afternoon, sleepy heads." Logan's gruff tone brought them back from the land of dreams. Anna hastily lifted her head from Logan's shoulder as soon as she realized what it had been resting on and muttered a "sorry".

Logan snorted and glared at the old man resting in the back seat in the rear view mirror. He still hadn't forgotten what happened earlier today.

"So how long have you been avoiding your meds, Charles?"

When Charles decided to stay quiet like a guilty child, Logan asked again with a clenched jaw. "Tell me, how long has it been?" the growl was much more demanding this time.

"I-I don't know, two days." the old man muttered softly.

Logan huffed out an infuriated breath. "You saw what happened yesterday. If that shit went on a little bit longer-"

"I just did what I could to do to save Laura." Xavier tried to defend his actions. Laura squeezed his hand and gave a pursed smile.

Logan gripped the staring wheel and glared over his shoulder at the other man. "You didn't do anything, Charles! You just freaked out and had a fucking seizure!" Logan's foul-mouthed outburst got Anna's jaw tightened but she decided to stay quiet for now.

"I think you prefer me pharmaceutically castrated, rambling on like a lunatic. That would be so much easier for you." Xavier replied sarcastically.

Logan gave a disbelieving laugh. "Easier? Jesus! There is nothing easy with you, Charles, nothing!"

"Yeah, yeah, always blaming someone else for your boring shit." Xavier muttered under his breath.

Logan glared at the old man again. "What did you just say? c'mon, say it again, c'mon-"

"Um-Logan," Anna's polite tone interrupted the infuriated driver. "It would be better if you focus on the road for now."

"Don't need your advice, lady," Logan growled at her now. All the gentleness and concern he'd shown a few hours ago was no where to be found at the moment. "I have been driving the fuckin' vehicles since they were invented!"

"I know. You already seem older than dirt, sugah." Now it was her soft mumble that made Logan grit his teeth but he decided to let it go and pulled the bottle of medicine out of his pocket. He threw it to Laura.

"Take out two pills and give'em to him." Laura nodded and did as he said. Xavier grabbed the bottle of water and gulped down the pills with a wrinkled up nose.

Logan still didn't trust the old friend. "C'mon, I wanna see them go down." Xavier groaned and opened his mouth with an large eye roll.

"Good boy."

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

"Dr. Rice...everything's fine here." Pierce forced a smile before the man in a brown duster and his freaking cavalry.

"If everything is fine, then why aren't the escapees under your thumb yet?" Rice growled at the head of security. The mercenary and his little pack had disappointed the officials so far. "So how are you tracking them?"

"Well, we have a walking tracker the claw guy and telepath left behind for us." Donald pointed at the cage in the back of his truck.

Rice adjusted his aviators and walked over to the truck. His men pulled the blanket off the cage. The scientist smirked evilly.

"Finally we meet again, Caliban."

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

Anna sighed, staring at the waving fields of corn out of the window. They'd been traveling for hours. She looked back at the tired man in driver seat. "Where are we right now?"

Logan glanced at the Google Maps. "Texas."

He rubbing his exhausted eyes didn't go unnoticed by her. The effect of the damned seizure could be seen on his face, too. "You need some sleep, Logan. Let me drive for a while."

"Nah, it's okay," Logan shook his head.

"Please, try to understand Logan," Anna insisted, extending her hand towards the 'STOP' button to turn off the car.

"Hey! I said no-"

Their little argument distracted Logan enough to notice the automated cargo truck coming from behind. Before Logan could see it coming, the super fast vehicle overtook between Logan's pick up and a small semi-truck.

"H-Hey hey!"

Both of smaller vehicles lost their balance and fell off the road. The door of the trailer was slammed open by the impact and the horses kept in it jumped out. The scared animals scattered around.

Anna saw the owners of the truck struggle to huddle up their frightened animals and hastily tried to open the door of her side. "We should help them."

"No!" Logan stopped her. "We have to keep going, someone will come along."

"Someone has come along." Charles said softly and not giving a shit about Logan's disapproval, used his telepathy to calm the horses. The family finally succeeded in gathering their horses and led them all back into the trailer. Now, it was time to pull the vehicle out of the ditch.

Logan sighed with a roll of eyes and got out of the car. "Hey, need some help?"

The owner of the trailer looked at the other man and let out a relieved smile. "Uh-yeah, certainly could use a hand." Logan nodded and surged forward to help him and his son push their truck out of the ditch while the wife took the driver seat to pull it out.

"Thank you so much for the help." the wife gave a grateful smile. "I'm Kathryn by the way."

"James." Logan introduced himself with a short smile. "James Howlett."

"And I'm Will , Will Munson." the husband extended his hand after wiping them with a small towel. "And he's my son over there, Nate."

"Hi." the boy said softly and looked at the girl standing near the trailer. Anna followed his interested gaze and smiled to herself.

"Laura, come back here, sweetie." she got out of the car and called out to her daughter. Laura walked back to her mother.

"That's your daughter?" Kathryn asked, smiling.

"Uh-yes, she is Laura, and that's my dad...Chuck." Logan said with a little hesitancy.

"Hello." Xavier waved his fingers and smiled from their truck.

The family then looked at Anna. "And she must be your wife, right?"

"U-Uh..." Logan and Anna both looked at each other cluelessly. "Uh-yeah, she's my wife, Anna." Logan hesitantly wrapped an arm around Anna. The little action narrowed Anna's eyes but she decided to comply.

"Oh great, so where are you guys headed to?"

"South Dakota." Xavier suddenly cut in on the conversation before another lie could jump out of the fake couple's mouths. "We're going there for...vacations."

"Oh that's great." the family tried to sound as polite they could. "We don't live far from here, and...we would love if you guys could join us for a small dinner-"

"Dinner? Oh no, no thanks, we're in kinda hurry." Logan tried to kill the offer.

"Yeah," Anna agreed with her fake husband with a nervous smile. "We're already pretty late due to a small breakdown back in Oklahoma City, we have to reach there by tomorr-"

"Oh that would be lovely." both Anna and Logan glared over their shoulders at the old man who ignored them defiantly. "We would love to join y'all."

"Oh that's wonderful."

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

"Thank you God for this food and our new friends who came to our help. Amen."

"Here you go." everyone turned up their plates after the short grace. Kathryn passed the bowl of creamed corn to everyone while Anna started passing the bread.

"Thanks." Logan grunted as he took the bowl from Will but Laura almost seized it from him and started filling her plate with it. Both Anna and Logan narrowed their eyes at her savage table manners. Logan hastily snatched the bowl from her and Anna handed her a spoon. The Munson family couldn't help but silently chuckle at that.

"Well, there is plenty more if she wants." Kathryn politely extended the bowl towards the girl again.

"Oh she doesn't. Thank you." Anna said, picking up her knife and spoon.

"This is really delicious." Xavier muttered around his first mouthful.

"Thank you." Kathryn smiled widely. "So vacations, right?"

"Uh-yes." Logan replied, picking up his first spoonful. "First was Oklahoma City, today here, and tomorrow-"

"South Dakota." Anna added smilingly. "We are city folks. Always wanted to take a road trip, see the country and meet the people in it."

"That sounds lovely." Kathryn picked up a small loaf. "I'm trying to get Will to take a vaction for years. But ofcourse, If you take trips across the whole country, who is gonna take care of this place?"

"Exactly. I say let it go." Will grinned in next gulp.

"But honestly, I'd love to travel someday." Nate said cheerfully, his voice broke Laura out of her hunger-mania. "And I want to go on a road trip across the states with my friends."

"Ok, let's not go to that far." Will grumbled at the spunky teenager. "You're just thirteen."

"That's what you say every time." Nate grumbled back, lazily stirring his spoon in the curry. "But that's not gonna work on my next birthday. My friends and I are plannin' a long road trip on the next summer vacations."

"But why do you want to do that at such a small age, Nate?" Xavier stepped into the heating father-son argument.

"Careful kid, you're speaking to a man who ran a school for a lot of years." Logan said, amused.

"Oh really?" Will asked.

"Well, that's correct." Xavier nodded, enjoying the large morsel. "It was a...It was a kind of special needs school. He was there, too." he pointed at Logan mischievously.

"Yeah, I was in it, too." Logan smirked. "And got kicked out three times."

Xavier grinned. "I wish I could say that you were a good pupil, but the words will choke me." everyone laughed heartily at that. "The same goes about Anna."

Anna lifted her head with a clueless look on her face.

"Oh yes, she was also a student of mine who was just like James when it came to follow the rules and regulations of the school. They never talked to each other in school days but they were a perfect match in my eyes. That's why I advised James to choose her as his prom date." both Anna and Logan choked on their mouthfuls as they heard the old man's crappy lie.

"You guys okay?" Kathryn's hand hastily reached for the jug of water but Anna stopped her.

"No we're fine and uhm-dad, I don't think Laura needs to hear any of that."

"Yeah, she's right, _dad_." Logan cleared his throat and shot a solid glare at his fake father again before looking at Anna who was also left as embarrassed as he was by the damned made up story. They both once again looked at each other and couldn't help but smile nervously.

Xavier caught their eye contact and silently chuckled. He slowly took his mouth close to Logan's ear. "You know, Logan... this is what life looks like. A home, a bunch of people who love each other. Safe place. You should take a moment and feel it."

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

 **Isn't that what Christmas is all about? :''-} Merry Christmas in advance, Rogan lovers :¬}!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter- 9**

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

 **Hiya peeps, here's your last update of this year, hope y'all like it ;-}**

 **A sweet thanks to** **Identityless** **,** **Logan Girl** **, a sweet** **Guest** **and all other wonderful readers who read, followed, favorited and reviewed my story this year, wish y'all a very happy and successful 2018 in advance :¬D!**

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

"Well, I can't thank you enough for this." Logan said, getting up. "The dinner was really great."

"Yeah and now we have to leave," Anna also picked up her and Laura's empty plates. "Because we have a long drive ahead of us."

"You need to rest, don't you?" Will asked.

"Yeah, but we'll find a motel."

"The nearest one is two hour drive away and it's not even that nice. We have a couple of perfectly fine rooms upstairs for you guys and-"

"Kathryn," Logan interrupted the housewife. "you're very very nice, but we must go." he signaled Laura to get Xavier's medicines. Laura took the bottle out of her backpack and walked over to the sink for a glass of water. Her eyes narrowed when the tap went from fully flowing, to half pressure, then to a dribble, and finally to a drip.

"Oh dear," Kathryn sighed and scratched her forehead. "Honey, check the sink."

"What's wrong?" Anna asked.

"The pumping station that supplies us," Will said, turning the handle again and again. "Sometimes it get itself shut off."

"Can't wait till morning." Kathryn grumbled with her hands on the hips. "'Cause it rained last night, we have three guests and the sink is full of dishes."

"Alright, alright." Will picked up his cap from the couch.

Nate hastily stood up. "Lemme come-"

"No." Will cut the boy off. "You stay here and take care of everything. I'll be back soon."

"Well my son is happy to go with you." Charles said abruptly.

"What? No, Char-i mean, dad." Logan glared at the old man.

"Yeah, it's ok, I can manage."

"No you can't, honey," she turned to Logan. "Actually, the men who do this, sometimes they can be very..."

"I can understand." Charles said softly. "Besides, we can leave early in the morning. Right at dawn, is it good?"

"But dad-"

"Oh c'mon Anna, just look at me and Laura. Two days on the road, only one meal and hardly any sleep. She is 11 and I'm freaking 90. We both need some rest."

Logan huffed out an exasperated sigh. "Okay, I'll go. But before that, I just need to get my dad settled."

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

"You know," Anna smiled, combing Laura's hair. "My mom used to comb my hair every night. She said it kept hair from getting super tangled in the morning." she made a loose pigtail on her daughter's hair before turning her around. Anna let out a sad smile. "I couldn't get a chance to do all this when you were small. Sometimes I really regret my decision of handing you over to them."

Laura smiled back. "You don't need to feel regret about anything, mamá." she said in her soft Spanish accent before hugging her tightly. "You're the world's best mother, never forget that."

Anna pulled back with a wide smile and cupped Laura's cheeks. "And you're the world's best daughter. I really hope your father will understand it very soon."

Laura's expressions stiffened as her so called father's mention came up. She turned away from her mamá. "He's not my father."

Anna held her small shoulders with a deep sigh and forced her to turn around. "No matter how you two look at each other, you both can't deny the fact that he's the man who brought you into this world."

"But he hates you!"

"No, he doesn't." Anna cupped her cheek. "He's just...angry with me that I let myself get used for that experiment. Things might have been different between us if we'd met under other circumstances."

Laura smiled weakly. "I wish that could happen."

"I also wish the same sometimes." Anna smiled and tapped the bed. "Ok now c'mon, it's bed time."

"But it's just eight o'clock, mamá." Laura whined. "Can I go and play video games with Nate until it's nine? He said he has a great collection."

"Ooohhh," Anna grinned mischievously. "Looks like you've finally made a new friend. I think he's really cute, don't you think that?"

"Mamá!?" Laura blushed furiously.

"Okay, okay!" Anna laughed. "Go play with Nate for a while but don't be late."

"I won't." Laura grinned back and hurried out of the room. Anna smiled and shook her head. Today's kids are just...too much. Sighing, she turned around to arrange the pillows.

"Uh-Anna?" Anna hastily turned around. It was Logan at the door.

"Uh-hey," she quickly straightened her light green nightgown Logan's eyes were appreciatively raking over. She walked over to him. "It's Kathryn's. When she asked me why we didn't have any bags with us, I had to lie that our luggage was stolen on highway when our car broke down so she gave it to me for the night. By the way, you were going with Will, right?"

"Huh? Uh-yes, Will," Logan replied, distracted. He knew he wouldn't admit it before her, but she was actually looking quite beautiful in the filmsy gown. Before she could notice he was staring at her, he lowered his eyes and cleared his throat. "Yes, I'm going with him so...j-just take care of Charles until I come back, okay? And... where is Laura?"

"She's playing video games with Nate."

"She's playing _video games_ with that little new age outlaw at this time?" he almost hissed through his teeth. "Why didn't you stop her? Lemme go, get her bac-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold it there, papa bear," Anna laughed lightly. "You know, if I didn't know any better, I would say you just behaved like a real dad."

"It's not being dad, it's just being...cautious." Logan snorted and spun to leave but abruptly halted again. He turned around and gazed at the woman standing before him again.

"Why, Marie?" his mouth drawled out her name with a slight husk. "Why did you choose _me_ to take you and Laura to Eden?"

Anna internally shuddered at the intensity of his eyes. She lowered her eyes to avoid his penetrating gaze. "B-Because...because Charles told me to..."

Whatever she was trying to say dissolved in her throat as Logan suddenly dug his index finger under chin and forced her to look up. "You know I can smell lies, right?"

Anna looked up into his deep amber gaze and nodded shakily. "Yes. It wasn't just Xavier's suggestion. I chose you because...I didn't want to leave Laura all alone after my death. I'm not immortal like you and Laura, Logan. Transigen's men are looking for us everywhere and I'm sure...i won't be able to stay with her for long. I don't know if Eden is real or not, but before anything happened to me, I wanted her to be with someone who would always protect her from every danger out there and never die on her and-"

"That was a one-sided decision, Marie." interrupting her, he cupped her cheeks and brushed the couple of tears just escaped her eyes away with his thumbs. "You wanted to throw a daughter's responsibility on me when I didn't even know I had one. You're a nice woman, Marie and I appreciate whatever you've been doing to save your daughter and her friends, but I already have Xavier and the responsibility to save everyone from his brain on my plate. We had a deal on taking you both to your Eden but please, do not expect anything more than that from a loser like me because I won't be able to give it." he said determinedly before twirling around to storm out of the room.

"You're not a loser, Logan." Marie shook her head and let out a sad smile. "You're the bravest and the most wonderful man I've ever met, sugah."

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

 **A important note- I'm changing my profile name from 'MsAartByHeart' to 'DreamerByHeart' for some personal reasons.**

 **See y'all next year, people #HappyNewYear :¬D!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter- 10**

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

 **First of all, wish y'all a late but still happy new year, people :DDDD!**

 **Now second of all, as y'all know, this story is going to reach its end very soon and I promise that I'll try to give it the end we all wanted to see but before that, today's chapter is going to be about the most emotional scene of LOGAN, Charles's death. Seriously, this was the only part of the movie I actually didn't like. The massacre at Munson Farm was totally unnecessary and Charles didn't get the death he deserved. So today I'm going to do some 'my kinda changes' in both of those scenes. Hope y'all like it :¬}**

 **Once again a big thanks to all the reviews and** **Identityless** **\- You're such a sweet and supportive reader. Love you for all your encouraging reviews :¬}**

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

Laura slowly walked into Nate's room without knocking. Nate gave a short smile when he noticed her presence and let her run her eyes around for a while. His trophies fascinated the girl. She touched one of them standing on the tv.

"Those are for barrel racing," he finally spoke. "And right here, these are all second and third place. I'm not very good, but my dad makes me participate every year."

Laura turned around and walked to him. A couple of wires connected to Nate's ears pulled her attention. She took her face close to his.

The boy instantly grew uncomfortable at the proximity of their faces and cleared his throat." U-Uh-they're earphones, can you hear? I-I mean, most of the mute people are deaf, too so...d-do you want to listen?" when Laura gave a confused nod, he pulled one of the buds out and pushed into her right ear. The loud music made her frown momentarily but she gave a short smile when he turned down the volume.

"You like it?" he asked smilingly before giving her the his phone and earphones. "Take it, you can take it for tonight and I'll get it back from you in the morning. Now c'mon, let's play ReCore."

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

After doing her daughter's hair, Anna finally climbed into her bed. All the events the day'd shown them had left her bone-tired. She desperately needed some sleep. As she pulled the top sheet over her legs, her phone on the stand buzzed loudly.

"Ugh," with a soft whine, Anna picked the damned phone. Her eyebrows drew close when she saw the name on the screen. It was Gabriela.

"Yes, Gab-"

"I don't have much time Anna, so listen to me carefully." a hushed whisper laced with thick Spanish accent narrowed Anna's eyes again. "You were right, you were right that there was some big reason behind shutting down the program. It's their new soldiers."

Anna's face paled. "N-New soldiers?"

"Yes, Transigen is working on a new project. Something they think is better than the children. Something they say is without a soul and if I'm not wrong, they are sending one after you and— **No! Suéltame!-** No! Let me go!"

"G-Gabriela? Gab? What happened, are you okay?! GAB?!" the voice died after a deafening round of gunfire, leaving a bewildered Anna on the line. She grabbed her head with one hand and covered her mouth with the other. Gabriela was dead, the only remaining worker of that fucking organization she could trust was dead! She said they were sending one of their new experiments after them. Shit! The trouble could be here any time. She grabbed her shirt from the hanger. They'd have to leave straight away!

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

"Logan?" Charles's half-sleepy eyes tried to look over his shoulder. The dark silhouette standing on the door slowly walked in with a low growl. Xavier sighed and straightened his head again.

"You know what, this was without a doubt...the most perfect night I've had in a very long time. But of course, I don't deserve it." suddenly his voice cracked with a surge of emotions. Tears of unknown guilt slipping down the corners of his eyes. "Because I did something, something unspeakable. I have remembered...what happened in Westchester. This is not the first time I have hurt people, have I? Until today, I did not know, because you wouldn't tell me. We just...kept running away from it." the dark figure walked over to the old man without saying a word in return and touched his shoulder to turn him. "But I think I finally understand you, Logan. I understand that you-"

A choked groan escaped Xavier's trembling lips as the other man raised his right hand and buried his three shining adamantium blades into his heart with a poisonous snarl. He slowly straightened. The mild moonlight coming through the half closed window revealed his identity. Ladies and gentlemen, the dark silhouette was none other than the young clone of Logan aka Wolverine.

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

"Laura!" Anna's scream from the upper-bedroom caused everyone to hurry out. Anna hurried down the stairs and rushed over to her daughter.

She ran her hands all over her body. "Laura, you okay, sweetie?" When the girl gave a shaky nod, she pulled her against her chest.

Kathryn and Nate hurried over to both of them. "Anna, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Anna replied, trembling and turned back towards the stairs. "We just gotta leave right now."

"But-"

"Don't ask anything, Kathryn," Anna and Laura stomped up the stairs to wake Xavier up. "That's for your own good." As they both reached up and opened the slightly ajar door-

"NO!" Anna screamed in great horror and sorrow as she saw a dark figure bury his metal claws into Xavier's chest. Laura snarled with a loud snikt and lunged at the monster.

Anna pulled out her gun. "Kathryn, Nate, run out of the house, NOW!" the mother and son left horrified by the sight of a gun in Anna's hand just did as the other woman said. When Anna made sure the humans were safe, she started showering bullets at the damned pet of Transigen that shockingly, was the younger version of Logan. And the bigger shock, the bullets were leaving no effect on him.

Laura locked her legs around his neck and thudded him down. She straddled his chest and started giving slash after slash to his chest. Her eyes broadened when she saw the gashes knit back together. His healing factor wasn't as strong as hers but was still enough to make him shove the little girl off him and jump back to his feet. Now he stepped forward and pounced at Laura before burying his blades into Laura's shoulder, making the girl roar in great agony. When the bullets ran out, Anna ran at him and wound her arms around his neck tightly to strangle him.

"Keep your fucking hands away from my daughter, you fucking bastard!"

As her bare skin touched his, the face of the experiment turned painfully pale and veiny but before the physical contact could force him to his knees, he slammed them both into the wall behind him. Anna collapsed to the floor with a loud groan.

Seeing her mother in pain, Laura roared and kipped back up and ran at the snarling man but shit! He grabbed her throat and chokeslamed her on the wooden floor. His deadly grasp held the struggling girl there while his other hand rose to grab the handcuffs hanging from the side of his belt. he cuffed Laura's hands and legs and picked her up like a damned trash bin.

 _"Good job, X-24. Now bring her back to the truck."_

The ghostly message echoed in the clone's brain being monitored by Dr. Rice and his team and he stepped towards the door.

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

"M-Mom, I think we should go back in and help Laura and her moth-"

"D-Didn't you just hear Anna? there was something up there, a trouble! The trouble that family brought in! now c'mon," Kathryn almost dragged her son out of the house with her and thank goodness, as they reached the gates, Logan and Will came back at the right time.

They both hurriedly hopped out of the truck. "Kathy, what's wrong, honey?" Kathryn burst into tears and hugged her husband tightly.

Logan's eyebrows drew close. "What happened, Kathryn?"

She shakily pulled away from her husband and trembling, pointing her index finger at Xavier's room. "A-Anna...she.." Baffled, Logan ran towards the door as he heard Anna's name from the trembling mouth of the other terrified woman. She was definitely in trouble.

Her husband tried to go after him but Kathryn stopped him. "N-No! They're fighting something, we should get out of here!"

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

As Logan stormed into the house, the first thing he saw was a dark figure slowly come down the stairs with something like a bale in his right hand. The wild screams revealed it was Laura. Logan's jaw tightened at once. The deep sniff he took to recognize the asshole confused him. It smelled like...him?

"Who are you?" Logan pulled out his blades with a defensive snarl. The shadowy figure let out a low growl of his own before coming to light. Logan's eyeballs bulged out as he saw that the other man was none other than a duplicate of his. He was left completely dumbstruck by this unexpected revelation. The clone walked to him and momentarily bored his eyes into Logan's with a deep snarl.

 _"Don't fight this man, just come back here."_

Obeying his master's command, the clone turned around and walked out of the house.

It took Logan a long moment to absorb what the fuck just happened. When he finally did, he hurriedly went upstairs and entered the room. The first thing his already shocked eyes caught was an unconscious Anna on the floor. He shook his head and looked at the bed. His raging heart caught in his throat when he saw Xavier's bloody frame on the bed.

"C-Charles!" He rushed over to his friend. He carefully held his trembling shoulders to make his teary eyes open.

"L-Logan..."

"It wasn't me, shhh..it wasn't me..." he tried to pick him up. "I-I'm taking you to hospital, I-I am not gonna let anything happen to yo-"

"N-No, Logan..." the dying man let out a whimpering smile and stopped him. "M-My time has c-come.."

"NO!" he snarled and attempted to pick him up again. "You can't leave me like this.." tears of guilt and sorrow filling the eyes of the feral man.

Xavier's shaking hand took Logan's in his and smiled again. "I-I'm not going anywhere, my boy. I-I just don't need this pathetic life anymore. B-But you, you still have time, Logan. You need to be here, for L-Laura, f-for M-Marie..."

"B-But that Eden," the salted drops trickling down Logan's cheeks. "It's not real, Charles."

"I-It is for Laura." Charles said between his last few remaining breaths. "T-Take, take her there and y-you'll see.." a loud shuddering gasp escaping his trembling lips scared Logan.

"N-No! Please!" he hugged his dying friend. "Please...don't go.."

"T-The boat..." Xavier whispered into Logan's ear. "S-S-Sunseeker..the b-bo..." that was all the old man said before slowly slumping in his friend's arms. The breaths were finally gone. Logan closed his eyes and let the remaining tears slip down his face. He had lost his everything he had earned in this pathetic life of his tonight. The last good friend, the last man he could call his family.

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

"Why Charles?! You said you only needed the girl! That's why I helped you!" Caliban gripped the bars of his cage and screamed in rage when he saw his old friend die on the big computer screen.

"Someone put a tape on his mouth." Rice snorted at his men before turning his attention back towards the door of the house. A victorious smile touched his lips when his perfect creation walked out of the house with their escaped prisoner.

"Good boy, now come back to daddy."

The clone hurried over to his master. He signaled him to hand over the girl but as he lifted the screaming baggage up to throw inside, a set of three adamantium claws were driven right through his stomach. A loud roar escaped his lips and he dropped the girl down.

"NO!" Rice grabbed his head.

"This is for Charles!" Logan snarled, burying his other hand's claws into the damned clone's back, too and slammed him away before bending over to cut off Laura's cuffs. They both jumped back up and ran at their damned enemy.

"Go stop him!" Rice snarled at Donald and his men. They nodded quickly and picked up their guns but as they took their steps out to jump, they heard a soft clink from behind.

Donald's eyes widened in horror when he looked over his shoulder to see what it was. It was that fucking albino mutant with a couple of grenades he'd picked up from the counter near him in both of his hands.

Caliban smirked vengefully. "Beware the light!"

And BOOM! with that vicious line, the albino man blew both himself and the truck up. A severely wounded Rice and his goons fell out of the truck roaringly.

On the other hand, not caring about the blast, both Laura and Logan started giving slash after slash to the fucking clone who killed their greatest friend. The double trouble soon knocked the clone off his feet but shit! As Laura lunged down at him to slash down his throat, he grabbed her neck and brought his knees up to kick her off him. Logan tried to give his chest a bloody gash but he surged up and buried his claws into Logan's stomach.

"Urghhhh!" Laura snarled when she witnessed the old man collapse to the ground with a trembling roar. She lunged at the clone and drove her claws through both of his shoulders, did a backward somersault and to Logan's biggest surprise, slashed the clone open with a razor-sharp adamantium claw hidden within her foot. The cloned monster and his bloody intestines collapsed to the ground while Laura landed on the ground with a painful snarl.

Panting, she snikted her claws back and rushed over to Logan to check on him. She helped him sit up.

"L-Laura! Logan!" Anna hurried over to her daughter and Logan. She hugged Laura tightly and ran her hands all over her body. "Y-You okay?" the girl nodded softly.

"T-They killed him." Logan snarled. Tears of guilt stinging the brinks of his eyes. "What was his fault in all this? Why him?!"

His emotional outburst made Anna hesitantly lean over and wrap her arms around him. After a futile attempt of pushing her away, he finally let himself melt in her arms and cried softly.

"W-Why him..."

"Shhh...calm down, Logan..." Anna rubbed his back gently and rested her chin on his head. Laura wiped at her mother's tears and wrapped her arms around both of them.

But holy shit! The danger wasn't gone yet. As the damned clone's healing factor kicked in, the giant split on his torso started healing. Groaning, he pushed his internal organs hanging out back in and attempted to drag himself back to his feet to attack at the family again but before he could try to do so, Logan's truck speedily came out of nowhere and rammed into him, sending him hurtling into the tree behind him, making sure he stayed still for a long time. The impact pulled the attention of Logan and his ladies.

Will and his family jumped out of the truck. "You guys okay?"

Logan absent-mindedly looked back towards the house. "Sunseeker. He wanted to close his eyes on a boat. It was his last wish."

Ignoring his wife, Will walked over to the mutant family and put his hand on Logan's shoulder.

"If that's what his last wish was, I think a friend of mine can help."

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

"You done, sweetie?" Anna softly asked her daughter who was writing SUNSEEKER in red capital letters on the wall of an old dinghy Logan'd bought from Will's friend.

Laura nodded softly, closing the can of paint. Anna turned to Logan and gave a signaling nod. He picked up Xavier's lifeless frame covered from head to toe in a white sheet in his arms and walked over to both of them. Without saying anything, he stepped into the boat and put Xavier's body down. When Laura untied the knot, Logan picked up the oars, dipped them into the water and pulled back to boat them both far away from the shore.

When Logan was sure they were far enough from the human eyes, he looked at Xavier's deadbody one last time and smiled sadly.

"Good bye, Chuck. See you soon."

That was all he said before pulling a knife out of his pocket and made a big hole in the boat. The water rushed in quickly and the boat began to sink. Anna and Laura sped to him on a motorboat and pulled him up. With teary eyes and heavy hearts, the mutant family said their sad farewells to their good friend and the greatest telepath of the world.

"Good bye, Charles."

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

 **Charles Xavier- The most powerful and kindest mutant of X-world. Thank you Patrick Stewart for doing justice to the character.**

 **Btw I've been working on a new plot bunny that's a Laura/OC fic. I'm going to post it tomorrow so stay ready for it :¬}**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter- 11**

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

 **Hey guys, here's your eleventh chap with the funniest scene of Logan with my kinda touch ;¬}**

 **Once again a giant thank you to** **identityless** **,** **Gloria** **,** **Alexa Bliss** **and a sweet** **Guest** **for their awesome reviews, hope y'all like this one, too :-}**

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

"It's alright, you did fine, 24." Rice hastily pulled his metal case out of his recently arrived truck. His men lay the severely injured body of the clone down on the grass. The vicious fight against his original self had left him completely expendable.

Rice quickly dropped to one knee and opened his case. He picked up a syringe injector gun filled with some kind of green liquid. "You are healing. Just breathe. You're a new born, by new measure. Your body has work to do." he injected the serum into the neck of his creation. "Hemostasis, angiogenesis, epithelialization and stem cell proliferization. This will help you heal, make you stronger."

As the greenish fluid started running through the veins of the clone, the giant, bloody gash on his stomach and all other wounds of his body started knitting back together rapidly.

"That's like a good boy."

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

"I'm going to miss that man." Anna whispered softly, sliding her hand into Logan's to hold it tightly. They both looked at each other with teary eyes. Logan turned his head towards Laura when she did the same thing her mother did to his other hand. The trio looked back towards the waving ocean that took their friend in its arms forever.

"We're all going to miss him." he slowly whispered, tears of the greatest loss of his life stinging the inner walls of his eyes. He needed to turn around and get away from here as soon as he could or he would break down in tears.

"C'mon, let's go." as he twirled around to leave, his head started spinning and his feet staggered a bit due to the heavy loss of blood the deadly slashes on his abdomen had caused. Before he could understand anything, his vision turned blurred before his eyes rolled back in his head.

"Logan!"

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

"Is he going to be okay?" Laura softly asked her mother. They'd both been sitting outside the operating room for the past two hours. Every minute was passing like an hour.

Anna smiled weakly and stroked her daughter's hair. "Of course he is, sugah. He just needs some rest and treatment."

"Good. Because I don't want him dead like Charles." Laura spat bitterly before surging up. She stomped out of the clinic angrily.

"Laura..." Anna sighed and tried to go after her but-

"Uh-Mrs. Howlett?" the middle aged doctor called her from the door. She looked over her shoulder. "Can I talk to you for a minute. It's about your husband and his...body."

Anna gulped as she heard the doctor. She slowly walked into the small room and looked at Logan's inert body on the bed. She then glared at the doctor. "What is it, doctor?"

"That's what I should ask _you_ , Mrs. Howlett." the old man glared back at him with crossed arms. "You told me that your husband was attacked by a robber with a strange kind of 'knife' but you didn't tell me that your husband was a mutant and his bones were covered with some kind of strange metal. You know about it, don't you?"

Anna's face paled. "Yes, I do but please, " she quickly folded her hands with a pleading look on her face. She looked back at Logan's unconscious frame on the bed. "Please don't tell the cops. You know how they treat mutants these days."

The doctor sighed and scratched his forehead. "Okay i won't. But I'll still advise you to take him to some hospital because his condition can't be treated here, in this small clinic."

Anna narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean, doctor?"

"Look, I've taken some blood samples which say there's something like poisonous rust dissolved in his blood. He seriously needs to be taken to a hospital. If you don't want him to take there, then I can run some tests on him and-"

"Don't have time fer that, doc." Logan growled from the bed as he snapped his eyes open.

"Logan..." a relieved smile touched Anna's lips.

"I'm fine." He shot up and pulled out the drip.

"H-Hey! What are you-"

"Don't." Logan almost snarled at the other man this time. He stood up and picked up his shirt from the stand. "Look, doc, you seem like a nice guy but if you want to save someone's life, save your own and forget we were here."

Before the doctor could protest anymore, he grabbed Anna's hand and dragged her with him. "C'mon, let's go."

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

"Where is Laura?" Logan asked, running her eyes around.

"I-I don't know, she was a little upset so she walked out of the clinic just a few minutes before you came round."

"Great. Now we gotta call a search party for her." Logan grumbled under his breath. "You should've kept an eye on her-"

His sentence was interrupted by an old truck that crossed the road speedily and stopped right three feet from him. The driver's door opened and Laura looked at her parents smilingly.

Logan cocked a brow. "You stole it?" Laura gave a dry nod.

Logan sighed and signaled Anna to take the back seat. Laura scooter over for her father. He slowly got into drive seat with a sharp wince. He gripped the staring wheel and glared at the girl again. "Look, I know you did it to get us outta here but it's not a good thing, okay? Stealing things is NOT OK!" Laura raised an eyebrow like her father this time, as if asking 'then why did you steal that charger and cigar that day?'

Her reaction pissed Logan off. He glared at her mother in the rear view mirror. "Why is she so stubborn?"

Anna couldn't help but smile this time. "Because she's gone on her father."

"Oh yeah?" Logan sneered sarcastically. "Then where the hell did she get those foot blades?"

Anna's eyes widened. "When did you-"

"Last night," Logan glared at Laura again. "When she attacked that asshole with'em to save me."

Anna sighed. "Laura's foot claws, they are actually a result of her gender. Like the females of the pride of a lion, who are the hunters and carriers. She uses her front claws for hunting and her back claws for defending. But you're practically right, she hasn't inherited them from you. They were added to her mutation later. Since her feet genetically have no space between the third toe and fourth toe so the blades making their way out of her feet is extremely painful for her every time. I don't like to see her in pain so I forbade to use them for every fight. She uses them only when it's absolutely necessary and looks like," she smiled at her daughter. "Saving your life was one of those situations to her."

He looked at Laura and gave a weak smile. "Thank you for whatever you did to save me last night."

Laura nervously bit her lip and looked at his mother before softly whispering. **"De nada."**

Logan slowly leaned back and sighed. "Yeah."

Suddenly he realized something.

 _The girl can talk._

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

"Y-You can talk?" he whipped his head over his shoulder and glared at Anna. "She can talk?!"

Both Laura and Anna looked at each other with a mutually busted look on their faces. Laura slowly looked back at her father and nodded softly.

"What the fuck?!" Logan snarled, baffled. "Why in the fuck... What's all this bullshit's been for the last 2,000 fucking miles?!"

Laura suddenly started yelling in Spanish. **"Cómo pretendes que haule contigo si me insultas! Si me gritas! Si me intentas dejar tirada!"**

Anna gave herself a solid face-palm. She knew it was going to happen. Laura always chose Spanish to talk to someone for the first time but looks like her dad isn't going to like the damned 'first talk' very much.

"What?" he glared over her shoulder at Anna. "What the hell is she saying?"

Anna signaled him to stay quiet and tried to make her fuming daughter understand. "Laura! Calm down. Don't shout at your father."

 **"Pero él no me está escuchando!"**

"He will understand everything when you start making sense."

Laura gritted her teeth at Logan and started grumbling some names this time. "Jonah, Gideon, Rebecca, Delilah, Rictor."

"What? Who's that?" he looked over his shoulder again but the mother grabbed her forehead and shook her head with a tired sigh. The damned conversation was giving her a major headache. She needed to pull Laura into the back seat before it could get any worse.

Laura pulled out the brown envelope the coordinates to Eden written on.

Anna huffed out an exasperated sigh. "Laura..."

"No, Mamá," She turned to Logan again and pointed her chin at the address. "Jonah, Gideon, Rebecca, Delilah, Rictor."

"What?" Logan tried to seize the envelope from her. "What about it?"

She struggled against his grasp. **"** **Llévanos allí, North Dakota** **."**

After a short struggle, Logan finally grabbed the packet from her. He glanced down at it, coughing. "T-This place, okay? Your mommy, she read ya too many stories, you understand? Too many stories!"

Shaking her head, Laura pulled out the X-Men comic book with Eden's location in it and shoved it in Logan's face. "Jonah, Gideon, Rebecca, Delilah, Rictor. North Dakota."

"I've seen it! I've seen it, okay? This all here. None of this... No existo, okay? You understand me? This Eden does NOT exist."

Laura's face brightened momentarily. **"Si! Eden!"**

"No! No Eden, it's a fantasy, kid. See that? Those are the names of the people who just made this." coughing severely, Logan tried to make the little girl understand but she wasn't ready to listen. "They made this whole thing up. Okay? This whole... It happened once and they just turned it into a big fucking lie!"

Laura picked up the comic book again and argued with him in Spanish again. Her index finger digging at the cartoon image of Eden. **"Te pagué para que me lleves ahí! Mira aquí, aquí, quiero que me lleves! Mira, haber,** **aquí** **,** **aquí** **,** **están** **mis amigos!"**

Anna tried to calm her daughter down in Spanish this time. **"L** **aura,** **cariño,** **cálmate** **. No te pongas enojado.** **"**

"What? Now you too?!"

Ignoring Logan, Laura continued to babble in Spanish. **"Pero él es tan grosero!"**

 **"Hey! No hables así de tu padre!"**

 **"Pero él no es un buen padre!"**

 **"Laura?! No digas eso! disculparse con él!"**

 **"No, no me disculparé con él!"**

Logan was now tired of whipping his neck back and forth between both females. The ear-splitting and lightning-fast argument of the Spanish double trouble drove him completely crazy. "Okay, now shut up! Shut up! SHUT THE FUCK UP! BOTH OF YOU!"

Both female fell silent at once. He abruptly caught Laura's left ear, causing a small yelp on her lips and bored his tired eyes into her furious ones.

"Now listen to me, you little piece of shit, I'm NOT taking you to North Dakota, you understand? Just look at me, I am totally fucked up." he snarled, coughing again. "I-I cannot get you there in this condition. It is a two-day drive. So now just go into the back seat and cry in your Mama's arms because I don't care if you like it not but we are going BACK! If you still want to go to your precious Eden, find some other ride because I AM GOING BACK!"

Laura suddenly punched him hard in the face. **"¡No** **corras, maldito maricón** **!"**

"LAURA!" Anna abruptly switched to her strict Mamá mode. "Stop fightin' yer father and get back here right now!" Laura momentarily growled at both of her parents before doing as her mother said. She folded her arms with an infuriated growl.

Logan gripped the steering wheel and breathed through his nose sharply. He glared over his shoulder at the mother and her stubborn daughter. "You wanna go there? Fine. I'll take you there. See for yourself. Let's go to your fucking fantasyland!" he started the engine to drive off.

Once he calmed down a bit, He looked at Anna in the rear view mirror. "Sorry for swearing and yelling at your daughter so much."

"It's okay." Anna gave a pursed smile with a soft shrug. "She also just called you a fucking pussy in Spanish."

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

 **1\. You guys must be wondering why I didn't translate the Spanish conversation into English in this chapter because the funniest thing about that scene in the movie was Logan's dumbstruck face who didn't get a word out of whatever Laura was saying and I wanted to let y'all relive the same situation :p if you still want me to translate it, let me know in your reweiws.**

 **2\. The last punchline by Anna was the actual response of Laura aka Dafne Keen's mother when Hugh Jackman went to her after the scene and apologised to her for screaming and cursing at her daughter and she said- it's okay, she also just called you a c*nt in Spanish. That totally cracked me up :p**

 **3\. Next Week- the first smutty-wutty chap of this fic ;-}**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter- 12**

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

 **Finally...the update we'd all been waiting for ;-}**

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

"You are dying." Laura said softly, glaring at Logan's profile whose exhausted body couldn't stop itself from dozing off while driving.

Her soft voice pulled the bone-tired man out of his little nap. He glared at her in the rear-view mirror. "So now you wanna speak English, huh. Why didn't it come a little bit earlier?" he said in a sarcastic tone.

Anna wrapped a protective arm around her girl and smiled shortly. "She can speak six different languages, but which language she would choose to speak to someone depends on how much she trusts that person at the moment."

"S-So how do you know...that I'm dying?"

"Charles told me."

Logan rolled his eyes. "What else did he tell you?"

She suddenly leaned over and spun the steering wheel to pull over so he could rest for a while.

"Hey!"

Laura turned her head to him. "To not let you."

Logan momentarily glared at the feral teenager. That was all he could do at the moment because he had no more strength to fight anybody. It took him just one minute to fall asleep. Laura looked at her mother.

Anna gave an understanding nod. "Help me put him in the back seat."

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

Logan's irises flinched behind the closed lids. His exhausted but somehow, still functioning senses could smell a lot of different scents around him. Two of them were familiar. Marie and Laura. His ears tried to catch an unknown sound in the air. *snip, snip, snip* something near his face was being cut. His eyebrows drew close behind the lids as he felt something cold touch his philtrum.

"Hey!" Logan snapped open his eyes with a warning snarl. All the children pulled their scissors back and chuckled softly.

"Mornin', sleepyhead." Anna smiled from the door. Laura was standing with her mother with a relieved expression on her face. She walked to him and showed him a small mirror.

"W-What the..." Logan glared at all the children around him as he saw they'd trimmed his long rough Two Tone beard into his good old muttonchops.

"W-Where the hell am I?"

"Eden, North Dakota." Laura replied softly.

"W-What? Is it real..?" Logan ran his shocked eyes around. He couldn't believe the damned comic book was right.

"Of course it is." one of the mutant teenagers answered. He advanced towards him with a syringe.

"What the hell is that?!"

"They gave it to us when we were fighting. It makes you stronger and crazy." he sat down on one knee and grabbed Logan's wrist. "But it'll kill you if you use it in big doses."

Anna gave an assuring smile. "It's going to help you heal, Logan."

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

 _LOGANNNNN!_

 _You still have time, Logan..._

 _S-Sunseeker..._

Logan was jerked awake by another horrific memory of his life. Charles's death. Panting, he ran a hand down his sweaty face and shook his head.

"You had a nightmare." he snapped his head towards Laura's soft voice. Looks like the girl had been sitting there all day.

He sighed. "Yeah. Do you have nightmares, too?"

She nodded. "About people who hurt me."

"Mine are different. I hurt people."

She slowly took something out of her pocket and walked over to him. She held out the adamantium bullet Logan had been keeping with him for the past so many years.

Smiling weakly, Logan took it from her. "You know what it is? It's made of adamantium. It's what they put into us. So it could kill us. Probably, what's killing me now." he put the bullet in his pocket and turned to Laura again. "Anyway...I got this a long time ago and kept as a reminder, of what I am. Now I keep it to...uh...I was thinking of shooting myself."

Laura glared at him. "I have hurt people, too."

"You gonna have to learn how to live with that."

"But they were bad people."

"All the same." Logan leaned back a little and sighed. "What are you doing here by the way? You should be outside with your friends, they seem nice. They all kinda remind me of-"

Laura suddenly tried to walk by him with a scowl. He noticed it and reached for her arm comforting. "Hey, hey, what's goin' on, huh?"

Laura abruptly recoiled her arm from Logan. Logan's concerned demeanor also turned now defensive and angry. "You're with your pals. You made it."

Laura turned to him again. "Where will you go?"

Logan shrugged softly. "I-I don't know, nearest bar, for starters." Laura huffed and continued to walk away from him with a scoff.

"Hey, I got you here, alright!"

"Such a nice man." Laura said sarcastically.

"Hey, I never asked for this! Alright?" Logan almost snarled this time. "Charles never asked for this. Caliban never asked for this. And they are both six feet under the ground! Now, I don't know what Charles put in your head, but I am NOT whatever it is you think I am, okay?" Laura coldly looked at Logan again.

"Look, I only met you like, a week ago. You got your Rebecca, your Delilah, your blah, blah, blah, whatever. Everything you asked for, y-you've got it!" Logan's voice abruptly began to break slightly. "A-And it is better this way because I suck at this. Bad shit happens to people I care about! You understand me?"

Laura gave Logan another icy glare. "Then I'll be fine." she picked up her bag and stomped out of the room, pushing past her mother on the door who'd come to see Logan for the last time.

Her eyes narrowed. "What happened to her?"

Logan scowled at her. "You better ask her."

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

Anna sighed deeply. She walked into the room and closed the door. She turned around and let out a weak smile. "Looks like daddy and his little daughter had an argument."

"An argument she could never win." Logan grumbled to himself.

She sauntered over to the bed and sat beside the feral man. She smiled again. "She doesn't want you to go, right?"

Logan sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You better make her understand-"

"No, Logan. I'm not gonna make her understand anything. She's known about your decision since day one and she must accept it."

"Then why is she-"

Anna shrugged. "Maybe she is feeling...a little attached to you now."

"I'm not ready for that kinda bond." Logan whispered softly.

"I know, that's why I'm not going to force you to stay."

"Then why are you here?"

"I'm just here to give you this," Anna handed him a light orange envelope. "The last payment of the deal."

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Where the hell did you get this money from?"

Anna quickly averted her eyes from his face. "H-Had to sell something."

Logan's hand unconsciously reached over to turned her face to him. "What did you sell for this, Anna?" when she lowered her head and remained silent, Logan ran his eyes all over her. Something should be missing on her, what was it?

Suddenly he realized she didn't have that heart-shaped pendant around her neck.

He growled. "Anna..."

"Had no other option but to sell it." Anna whispered softly, her eyes still running all over the floor.

Logan sighed and placed his index finger under her chin to force her to look up. "That was from your mother, right?"

"How do you-"

Logan gave a pursed smile. "Besides your scent, there was another old female one stuck on that piece of gold, like someone'd worn it for years. I'm sure she gave it to you when you were very small."

Tears of good, old memories spilled out of her eyes. "Yeah, I'd been wearing that pendant for like, since I opened my eyes in this world. It was a gift, from my great Granna to her daughter, then it almost became a tradition." she smiled widely. "That gold as my good luck charm."

"And you sold your good luck charm?"

"Like I said earlier, I had to." she wiped her tears. "I'd already given you everything I had and I needed more money, to complete the deal."

Logan sighed and picked up his old pants lying near the stand. He took out the brown envelope Anna'd given him before they started this their journey. "Take it all back, I don't need it anymore."

Anna's eyes widened. "But Logan-"

"I was doing all this just for Charles, okay? And he's dead now. I needed this money to buy a big boat but..." he sighed sharply. "Just take it back. Dinghy was just worth 5000$ so now you have 25 grand. Keep it to take care of yourself and Laura across the border."

Anna sighed and took both of the envelopes from him. She got up and turned to leave but paused abruptly. Biting her lip, she turned around and tucked a platinum blonde lock behind her ear.

"Can I ask you something, Logan?"

Logan leaned back against the headboard and sighed. "Shoot."

Anna came back to the bed and sat near the old man. She nervously bit her bottom lip, running her eyes all over the floor. "When I gave you...that offer outside the gas station, why did you say no? I-I mean, I know you were attracted to me at the cemetery, that's why I...but you said no. Why?"

Logan smirked and shrugged. "Because you were desperate, not willing."

Anna's eyes abruptly flicked round his face. "What do you mean?"

"I mean to say, that you gave that offer because you had no other option, not because you wanted it."

Anna bit her lip again and momentarily gazed into Logan's eyes before whispering. "What if I want it now?"

Logan's eyes widened. "Marie-"

Logan's sentence was interrupted by a searing kiss. "Please, Logan. We're leaving at dawn tomorrow so it's our last night together. I know I'm not your type of woman but I want to keep it as the most beautiful memory of my life with me forever. Just give me that, _please_." Marie finally murmured her feelings against Logan's lips. Her admission melted all of Logan's anger and morphed it into a passionate desire...

"Forget what I said outside the gas station, Marie." Logan purred against Marie's lips. "I was very angry that time. You're certainly my type of woman, darlin'."

"Really?" Logan nodded shakily and cupped her cheek. He also needed it, needed her. It'd been a long time and he'd wanted her since he laid his eyes on her in cemetery.

 _Wolverine purrs._

 _Mate with her, make Marie ours!_

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

He fervently took control of the kiss and pushed Marie onto her back without breaking the heated contact of their lips. All the children were sitting outside, around a campfire so they'd have to be really quick and quiet. The fear of getting caught doubled the excitement. One of Logan's hand started squeezing her breasts through the shirt while the other hastily lowered his hand and pushed itself into her panties. A soft moan escaped Marie's trembling lips as his index finger traced over her moistening clit.

"O-Oh Logan..."

Logan took advantage of the moment and pushed his tongue inside. They both shuddered in heavy pleasure as their tongues greeted each other for the very first time. Logan kept devouring her petals and stroking her trembling womanhood until she was dripping wet. He quickly unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down his hips. After sliding the soaking panties down her legs and pushing her skirt as high up her thighs as he was comfortable with, he finally settled himself between her thighs and set the tip of his hardened length against her shivering entrance. He once again searched her eyes for hesitancy or shame but all he could find was deep passion and lust.

"Y-Yes, Logan..." Marie cupped his cheeks and kissed him again. Southern tone took over her words. "Make meh yours..."

That was all the encouragement he needed. he pushed himself inside her in one fluid motion. A strangled scream was killed by his lips but the tears couldn't be stopped. Logan found out the reason as the mind-numbingly virginal tightness enveloped his cock.

"M-Marie..." panting, he looked down at her in shock. "Haven't you ever-"

"N-No, sugah." Anna let out a shuddering smile, tears of joy tricking down the corners of her eyes. "A-Ah never thought about anyone else after Laura's birth. Yer mah first, baby."

Logan was left completely overwhelmed by her revelation. He kissed her even harder as he slowly started pushing in and out of her tight wet pussy. Practically, he'd taken Marie's virginity tonight and that made their coupling even more special and beautiful. In spite of the situation, lack of time and condition of his body, Logan wanted to feel every inch of this beautiful woman's divine body against his battered one. He buried his face into the crook of Anna's neck and placed feverish kisses and licks on the soft skin, making her shudder around him. She eagerly wrapped her arms and legs around him and started stroking the back of his head. When the whimpers of discomfort changed into moans of pleasure, Logan caught Marie's earlobe between his teeth and increased his speed and began to drive their aged bodies towards a powerful mutual orgasm.

"You feel so good, Marie..."

Marie's eyes rolled back with a loud shuddering gasp when Logan eagerly tore her top open, pulled the cup of her bra down and attached his lips to a hardened nipple while the other hand groped the other orb. She arched her back like a bow and bucked against Logan's length sensually when he gripped her thighs in his urgency to gain maximum penetration. Her hands also crawled up inside his Wifebeater and clawed at his naked back.

"O-Oh gawd, yes..Logan! Ah'm gonna..."

Logan's right hand rapidly traveled down and played with the swollen gem hidden behind her soaking folds. "Yes darlin', cum fer me!"

Marie followed his growling demand and instantly started cumming around his cock with a roar muffled by Logan's lips. It was so much better than using her own finger. Logan tried to pump through her orgasm but the clenching muscles of her sex gripped around him like a Cobra and sent him into the intoxicating euphoria he'd never felt with any woman before.

"M-Marie," Logan broke the kiss and looked into Marie's eyes, panting breathlessly. "I need to pull out!"

"N-No..." Marie captured his lips with hers again and pulled his hips in to hers. "G-Give it ta meh, baby..."

"Oh fuck, darlin'!" Not being able to control it anymore, Logan shoved deep inside her one last time and came with a shuddering snarl, feeling her body unravel around him in rhythmic waves and spilled a gush of his warm, white semen inside her pure womb.

He pressed his sweaty forehead against hers and closed his eyes. "I-I wish I would have met you sooner, baby."

Marie smiled breathlessly and kissed him again. Tears of departure already pricking her eyes. "I wish the same everyday, sugah."

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

 **Enjoyed it ;-}?**

 **Now, we all know what's going to come next week. Logan's death, the end none of us wanted to see so I'm planning a different ending we're all going to love. Be ready for that, fellas ;-}**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter- 13**

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

 **The heart melting death with a twist ;-}**

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

A shuddering moan escaped Marie's lips as Logan slowly slipped out of her and rolled onto his side, smirking. She ran a hand through her sweaty hair and sat up to leave but-

"Where are you going?"

"Outside." she whispered softly, picking up Logan's shirt from the stand. Logan grabbed her panties lying near the footboard and handed'em to her.

"Thanks." Anna muttered softly as she took them. Her eyes avoiding Logan's questioning gaze the whole time.

Stowing himself away in his pants, Logan watched Marie's little hesitant struggle to get into her clothes and get out of the room as soon as she could. The sex, it was over, what else could they've done together now?

As she tried to get up, he suddenly caught her wrist. He looked up to her. "Stay."

Surprised, Marie looked at him. "But, Logan-"

"I don't care. Just stay." Logan pulled her against his chest. A strange need in his eyes. "Please."

Marie almost melted down at the desperate tone. In spite of knowing the kids were waiting for her outside, she lay back down and pulled a blanket over both of them.

Logan pulled her closer and wrapped a protective arm around her. Smiling, Marie rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

Logan buried his nose into Marie's hair, taking in the sweet smell of the mix of his and Marie's releases leaking out of her and started to speak. "Marie, i-"

"Shhh..." Marie placed a soothing kiss on a dark scar on his chest. "Sleep, sugah. You need it."

Logan kissed her temple before closing his eyes. "Wake me up before you all leave, okay?"

"Okay." Marie whispered against the furry skin. She breathed in the musky combination of cigar, whiskey and feral musculinety and tried to trap it in some corner of her mind because she knew she would never be able to smell it again.

"Good night, Logan."

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

With a deep yawn, Logan rolled over to wrap his hand around Anna's waist sleeping next to him but when his fingers felt nothing but the cold sheets under them, he groggily opened his eyes. The bright sunlight coming through the window was filling every corner of the cabin. The first thing his senses'd caught was the bitter silence. The children were gone. _Marie was gone._

His mind replayed the last night he'd spent in Marie's arms. Her touch, her _feel_. One last good memory he'd earned before letting her go. He suddenly growled. She'd promised him she would wake him up before leaving but she didn't. But then, it wasn't easy for her to go away from him either.

His eyes fell on the bottle of the green booster on the table. Rictor had left it for him with a note. _Not all at once._

Logan's tired body finally slipped out of the bed and walked out. He sauntered over to the edge. His car was still down there. As he turned towards the narrow, rocky path that would take him down, the ear-bursting noise of the helicopters made him look up. His eyes narrowed at once.

 _Transigen?!_

He hastily went into the wooden tower and ran his gaze around through the telescope. his eyes broadened as he saw Transigen's trucks storm forward on the road kids and Marie'd chosen to cross the border.

"Shit!" He rushed into the cabin and picked up his shirt and serum from the stand.

"Not this time!" Logan snarled to himself. The thought of losing his daughter and his woman to those mutant hating bastards awoke a primal urge to save his family in him. He needed to save them. No matter what happens, he will not let his family end up like Charles and Caliban!

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

"Run towards the mountains!" Anna commanded all the children as she saw Transigen's men chasing after them. They all started running up the hill but Rice's soldiers were faster than them. Children tried to use their powers on the humans and ghosted some of them but their large number seemed to outpower them all this time.

"Don't leave any of them!" Pierce snarled at his boys. "Dead or alive, I want all of'em!"

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

In spite of rage being his fuel in the chase to the hill, Logan's feet seemed to give way. Panting breathlessly, the old man leaned against a tree and looked ahead. He needed to save his family but he couldn't do it with this rusted body. He needed the damned serum again.

Ignoring Rictor's advice he filled the syringe with every drop of the viridescent liquid and buried the needle into the side of his neck. As the liquid started running through his veins, Logan regained his stamina and power he once had. His predatory glare raised.

"I'm coming!"

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

"C'mon hurry up!"

The remaining kids were almost there. But shit! As Laura, Rictor and Anna reached the top, Donald shot Rictor in the calf and the poor boy fell down with a painful snarl.

"Gotcha!" Donald grinned at his little victory.

Laura, Anna and other kids spun around to save Rictor. Laura stormed forward and started clearing the ground but one of Zander's mercenaries pulled out his harpoon and drove the head through Laura's chest.

"LAURA!" Anna roared and surged forward to save his daughter but one of the them sucker-punched her in the stomach and grasped her hands in behind her back. Even her poisonous skin couldn't hurt his gloved hands this time. Seeing her mother in pain, Laura roared and tried to break the harpoon but another bunch wrapped thick adamantium chains around her wrists and tied them behind her back.

"Now bring'em all right here." the mercenaries did as their leader said. They shoved all their captives in a truck.

"Now, time to finish it once and for all." the cyborg snarled and pulled a set of six full sticks of dynamite out of his pocket.

"Ya know, what this is, kids?" Donald smirked and took his half-lit cigarette out of his mouth. One hand raised the dynamite in the air and the other took the cigarette close to its string. "It's the last thing y'all would see."

But woo-hoo! Before he could light it, Logan pounced at him from behind and cut off his artificial arm before slashing his back. Donald hit the ground with a loud snarl.

"Logan..." tears of relief and joy filled Anna's eyes. Laura looked at her mother and smiled weakly.

"Let the kids go!" Logan snarled down at the damned mercenary.

Pierce snarled at his men. "What the hell are waiting for? Shoot the motherfucker!" as the snarling command left their leader's mouth, all the armed flatscans started shooting at Logan but widening their eyes, the old man was taking all their bullets but still slashing throat after throat with a revengeful snarl. It gave Anna a chance at the distracted guard. She dropkicked him away and picked up his gun with lightning speed before shooting him. All the children rushed out of the truck and surrounded the leader of the Reavers.

"S-Stay away, you mutie f-freaks!" Pierce stepped back in horror as he saw the vengeful faces of all the children his people had tortured for years. They all combined their powers and slowly and agonizingly started destroying every damned tissue of the human before them so he could feel the most painful death he'd never seen on anyone.

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

"Laura!" after clearing the ground, Logan rushed over to his chained up daughter and cut off the thick chains. Laura jumped to her feet and gazed up to her father. They was an understanding between them both this time.

"L-Laura..." Anna also hurried over to her daughter and hugged her. She cupped her cheek. "Yah okay?" when she nodded shakily, Anna looked up to Logan. "We gotta leave." but holy shit! As the feral family spun to leave, X-24 came out of nowhere, buried his blades into Logan's chest and slammed him on the ground.

"What's the hurry?" smirking, Rice came out of hiding.

"NO!" both Anna and Laura screamed in unison and attacked the fucking clone but he shot up, buried all his claws into Laura's stomach and lifted her up in the air like a damned paper.

"NOOO!" Anna roared and emptied all her bullets on the fucking pet of Rice. With no other option, she tried to use her draining force on the other man but one kick in the chest and she went flying into the tree behind her.

Laura roared in rage and violently started slashing X-24's chest with her foot claws. He snarled in agony and threw her down. He once again pounced at her and grabbed her throat but Logan also hurriedly dragged himself back to his feet and lunged at the clone but he sensed the upcoming attack and grabbed his throat, too. Strengthened by the large quantity of serum running through his veins, X-24 now held both of his feral enemies on the ground under his grasps.

Dr. Rice smirked viciously. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Dr. Zander Rice. I believe you knew my father in the Weapon X Program."

Logan turned his head towards the human and snarled. "Y-Yeah, he's the asshole who put this poison in me."

"Yes, he was one of them." Zander nodded. "And if you don't remember, you'd killed my father, just because he wanted to create a weapon out of your mutancy. That's what I've been trying to do here.

"F-First kill them and then recreate them under your foot, that's what you do!" Logan snarled back.

Zander smirked again. "Precisel-" Before the damned scientist could even complete his sentence, a bullet came out of nowhere went right through his head. He hit the ground with a choked gasp.

Panting, Anna lowered the gun she took from a dead Reaver. "I never liked that man."

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

As X-24 saw his father collapse to the ground, he released Laura and Logan and turned his glare to the murderer of his father. He roared and ran at Anna to waste her but before he could do that, the wounded Rictor hidden behind a tree, picked up one of the Xander's trucks with his seismic powers and flipped it onto the damned clone.

With Laura's help, a battered Logan dragged himself back to his feet and limped towards Anna. "Anna, get the kids out of here!" X-24's roar from under the truck tightened his jaw. The asshole was struggling to get out. "Go, go, go! Get out of here!"

Anna nodded shakily and signaled all the kids to follow her but shit! As they tried to escape, the damned clone ripped his way out of the damned truck, pounced at Logan from behind and buried his claws into his chest.

"NOOOOO!" Both Anna and Laura screamed and surged forward to save Logan. The clone dragged his severely wounded body to a broken tree and impaled him on a thick branch. Laura jumped his back, tightened her arms around his neck started giving slash after slash to his throat but he grabbed her hair, pulled her off his back and impaled her on another branch, too. He now started delivering slash after fucking slash to her stomach. The girl roared in unimaginable pain. Anna grabbed her head. The bullets were useless against this enemy but she could not see her family get destroyed like this. She'd have to do something. She ran her eyes around to find something to attack the fucking clone with. Suddenly she saw Logan's adamantium bullet lying on the ground. Something hit her mind. She picked up her empty gun lying near a tree and pushed the last bullet into it.

The clone raised both of his clawed hands in the air to aim at the hearts of both Laura and Logan and glared at them.

"Get ready to die." this was the first sentence that came out of his mouth as he prepared to kill his enemies but thank goodness, before he could finish it once and for all, Laura grabbed his throat and holy shit! The face of the clone turned painfully pale and veiny. It meant...

Laura's second mutation had finally emerged.

Logan's tired eyes widened when his daughter's lethal drain force started sucking all his strength out of their whimpering enemy's body. His inferior healing factor was no help against Laura's ability of absorbing the life forces of other people she'd inherited from her mother.

He suddenly seized Laura by her neck and made a final attempt to stop the feral girl from destroying him but yes! Before this attempt could get successful, Logan's adamantium bullet blew off the left side of his head and the fucking clone collapsed to the ground with a weak groan.

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

Laura pulled herself off the tree and hurried to her father. Anna also threw the gun aside and ran back to her family. Laura cut off the branch Logan's severely injured body was hung on and Anna gathered him in her arms. All the children hurried over to them and gathered around the little family.

"J-Just stay awake, Logan," Anna tapped his blood-splattered cheek and gave a trembling smile, the damned salty drops stinging the inner walls of her lids. "We're not gonna let anything happen to yah okay, we're close, once we're there, we can-"

"M-Marie..." Logan smiled weakly and wiped her tears away with his forefinger. "Y-You know I need to go, darlin'..."

"No!" Laura snarled, tears of the greatest loss of her life slipping down the eyes of the little killing machine.

Logan smiled up at her and took her hand in his. "T-Take your friends and run...t-they'll keep coming, and coming...You don't have to fight a-anymore..." weeping, Laura shook her head. She didn't want to let her father go.

Logan bored his eyes into his daughter's and whispered. "L-Laura...d-don't be what they made you..." Anna turned her head to the side and cried silently.

After a choked sob, Laura touched her father's cheek and smiled weakly. "D-Daddy..."

That one single word filled Logan's dying heart with a strange feeling Logan aka the great Wolverine had never felt for anyone before. A feeling that made him see his legacy in Laura's blood, a feeling that made him accept Marie as his one and only Mate, a feeling that made him feel what it felt like to die for the people who called you their family.

Logan let out his final, shuddering breath and smiled again." S-So... this is what it feels like..."

Those were his final words before the greatest X-Man closed his eyes forever.

"NO!" Anna screamed and tightened her arms around Logan's lifeless body. Laura also wrapped her arms around her father's waist and rested her head on his heart that'd stopped beating for good.

"A-A man has to be what he is, Joey." Laura started whispering the monologue from George Stevens's 1953 Western, _Shane_ , which she'd watched in that motel with Xavier. For others it could just be a movie, but for her it was a great lesson of life.

"Can't break the moulds. There is no living with a killing. There is no going back. Right or Wrong, it is a brand. A brand that sticks. Now you run home to your mother, tell her everything is alright and there are no more guns in the Valley."

As Laura finished the monologue, a dark shadow hovered over her. She wiped her tears and lifted her head from her daddy's chest. Her reddened eyes slowly traveled up the body in black. The face narrowed her eyes. It was an old man with a strange red helmet on.

"What happened to your father, dear?"

Anna's eyes widened in horror as she raised her eyes and recognized the man before her.

"M-Magneto..."

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

Magneto gave Anna his signature lopsided smirk. "How are you, my dear? It's been a long time, isn't it?"

"L-Laura.." a horrified Anna hastily pulled her daughter into her arms. "R-Run, Laura, e-everyone just run!" She shot up and tried to stop the old enemy with her skin but a hand came out of nowhere and grasped her extending wrist. Anna snapped her head to the owner of it and paled.

"Long time, no see, _Marie_." the anil shape-shifter smirked.

Laura snarled as the blue woman catch her mother's hand. She prodded out her claws and lunged at her but Magneto suddenly raised his right hand and pinned her adamantium covered skeleton against the trunk of tree behind her. All the shocked children surged forward to help their friend but another mutant from Magneto's team stepped ahead and created an invisible wall between them and his team. all the kids used their powers to break through it but couldn't.

"We are not your enemies, children." Magneto tried to convince all the smaller mutants. "We are here to take you all across the border."

"Don't believe anything he says, kids!" Anna shouted, trying to wrench out of Mystique's grip. "It is a goddamn trap of Transigen!"

"No, it's not." another member of Magneto's Brotherhood stepped forward and tried to convince Anna. Her eyes widened again when she saw it was the man who once saved her from Magneto's trap, Victor Creed aka Sabertooth.

"V-Victor...?"

"Yes, it's me, frail. We're the help from across the border Chuck'd contacted before dyin'." Victor then looked down at his little brother's lifeless body, his expression totally unreadable. "Jimmy didn't deserve it. That fuckin' clone didn't kill him, the fuckin' metal stuck on his bones is."

Marie's struggle to break free abruptly halted. "What do yah mean by 'is'?"

Magneto suddenly lifted Logan's up in the air with his other hand. "He meant _this_."

Both Anna and Laura's eyes broadened in great horror as Magneto dropped the girl down and used both of his hands to create a strong magnetic effect and slowly started stripping the strongest metal in the world off Logan's bone structure. The force started tearing up his skin tissues to make way for adamantium to get out of his body.

Both Anna and Laura screamed. "NOOO! Stop it!"

Magneto's gang didn't let both of the females step forward to stop what he was almost about to finish. He used all his strength and tried to rip every bit of adamantium off the dead man's skeleton. As he did so, the bloody skinless dead body collapsed to the ground.

Anna screamed. "Why?! Why the hell did you that?"

Magneto threw the bloody ball of rusted metal aside and smirked again before replying. "For this."

Both Anna and Laura turned their hands towards the sound of a choked gasp. Their eyes once again widened in great awe as they saw where that sound came from.

"L-Logan/Daddy..."

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

 **Hahaha Magneto resurrects Logan! Did you guys see that coming? ;p**

 **Now, next week:- A beautiful end for a beautiful story :-}**

.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter- 14**

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

 **Time to say goodbye...**

 **Ugh, that line just pierces my heart every time lol.**

 **Btw hey there, people, I'm back with the sweet, fluffy ending of my 8th Multi-Chap fic- VERY FIRST LAST TIME. I tried to make it as good as I could but before that, a King-Kong sized THANK YOU to** **Identityless, WckdMnd72, The Aquaman, Alexa Bliss, Gloria, Rayeslight334, Logan Girl, Anna, Tristana702, Rogan Lover, Isabelle, Roganette, Thor Ragnarok, Cutie Pie, BirdyCreed1995, Fanfiction Fan,, Emily, Death Crawler, ditzygirl and all the lovely guests and readers** **who reviewed, followed and favorited my story :D! Liking an AU story isn't easy but I'm glad you guys loved it and yes, a sweet personal thanks to** **Identityless** **who called this one a Masterpiece in her last review. I don't know if my story deserves such a big title or not but that's the best compliment my work has ever received so thank you again :))))**

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

 **/VERY FIRST\**. . . . . **/LAST TIME\**

 **/8888888888888888\**. . ./ **8888888888888888\**

 **/8888888888888888888\/88888888888888888888\**

 **|88888888888888888888888888888888888888888|**

 **\8888888888888888 LOGAN 88888888888888888/**

 **\8888888888888888 & 88888888888888888/**

 **\88888888888 MARIE 888888888888/**

 **\8888888888888888888888/**

 **\8888888888888/**

 **\88888/**

 **\8/**

 **One Week Later**

"So, ready to leave?" Anna's soft voice called him from the door. Logan looked over his shoulder and smiled. Both of his women had come to say their sweet farewells to him.

Logan zipped up his duffel bag and turned around to hug his daughter. He smoothly got on one knees and heartily wrapped his arms around his little girl.

"Raven said the car was ready to take you to the airport." Anna's smiling sentence made him look up. "C'mon, everyone is waiting for you outside."

Logan stood back up and smirked. "Looks like you're pretty eager to get rid of me, huh."

"You know that's not true, Logan." he could notice the crack in her voice as she tried to continue. The pain of seeing him go away forever finally crept into her eyes. "Going back to your previous life after the journey was over, it was your decision. I'm just fulfilling the deal."

Logan slowly walked over to Anna with Laura and looked into her eyes. The pain she'd been trying to enclose inside her all day was caught by him. He knew what she wanted to hear but would never force him to say.

But what she didn't know that he was going to say it himself.

"What if I've changed my mind?"

Anna's eyebrows touched the hairline as she heard him. Did he just say what she thought she he said?

Logan chuckled at the dumbstruck faces of both of his females. He smiled down at daughter and stroked her head. "Go tell everyone, I'm not going back."

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

A wide grin touched Laura's face as she heard her father. "A-Are you serious, daddy? You're not going back?!"

"Yep. I'm dead serious about it." Logan winked.

"Hurra!" Laura gave the broadest smile of her life and hugged her father's waist before hurrying out of the room. "I'm going to tell everyone you're not going back! Uncle Vic would be so happy to hear this!"

"Yep, and tell everyone not to disturb me and your mom until we come out, okay?"

"Okay!"

Logan now looked back to Anna whose jaw was still hanging down. He almost laughed at her expression. "What?"

"A-Are you really...?" Anna shook her head. "I mean, you said you wanted to go back, right?"

"Yeah, till last week. But I've changed my mind now." Logan said with a soft shrug.

Anna raised an eyebrow at the duffel bag. "Then what's with the bag?"

Logan pushed his hands into his pockets. "My old clothes and identity proofs. If I'm a permanent Canadian now, I don't think I'm gonna need any of those things."

A total confusion in Anna's eyes. "And what's the reason behind such a sudden decision?"

"Not sudden, had been thinkin' about it since we..." he smirked as he remembered their night in that cabin. Anna also blushed deeply at the memory.

"And as far as it's about the reason," Logan momentarily gazed at Anna's reddened face before replying. "Well, I got three." he slowly sauntered over to the door and locked it. He turned around and leaned against it with a hungry look on his face. For some strange reason, that look sent a sexy shiver down Anna's spine.

He walked back to her and crossed his arms. "First, no matter what the buckethead is saying right now, i don't believe that man and his gang around my family and those kids. I know he's saved my life and brought us all here, but I need to make sure that he's not going to use all those children for his own selfish purposes in the near future like he did you in the past."

Anna gave an understanding nod. "And what's the second one?"

Logan gave a lopsided smirk and walked back to Marie. He held her shoulders and turned her away from him. He moved her hair out of his way before clasping a shiny gold chain around her neck.

Anna looked down and gasped loudly. "Oh my god, Logan-"

Logan smirked into her ear. "Your good luck charm."

Her trembling hands touched it with a wide smile. "B-But how did you find it?"

"Laura told me the address of that shop." he turned her around. "With the help of that teleporting buttboy of Magneto, I went to that shop and luckily, the man still had it in one piece."

Anna looked down at her pendant again with teary eyes and gave a grateful smile. "You don't know how much this means to me, Logan, thank you so much for bringing it back."

"Hey..." Logan. hastily wiped her tears before those glistening drops could fall. "No more tears, okay? I don't wanna see any kinda pain or anger in those beautiful eyes anymore."

Anna nodded softly and looked up to him smilingly. "And what's your third reason, Mr. Howlett?"

Logan smirked down at her again and slowly took his lips close to Anna's ear, making her heart beat like a bullet train and whispered softly. "You still haven't told me the meaning of that 'Despacito' song."

Anna's eyes narrowed at once. Nervously, she turned her head towards Logan. "What are you-"

Her sentence was swallowed by a passionate kiss that took her breath away. His arms snaked around her and pulled her against him. "Do I really need to explain why I want to stay here, Marie? I want to be with Laura, with you. You're both all I have now. Charles was right, I still have time and I want to spend each and every single moment of that time with my family."

 _Wolverine growls softly._

 _Our family._

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

"B-But, Logan..." Anna abruptly broke the kiss and lowered her eyes to avoid Logan's gaze. "Situation've changed now. Just look at yourself, after getting rid of that rusted metal, you've recovered the youth you once had and me, I'm still that old lady in her damn forties!" she dropped her gaze and whispered. "You deserve someone better, sugah."

Logan cupped Anna's cheeks and forced her to look up. It was the very first time when he was looking into her eyes so closely. The soft, grey circles around her brown irises made her aged eyes look even more beautiful to him.

"Do you really think I give a shit about the age difference between us, darlin'? You think I'm young now so I deserve someone better? But I don't think there's anyone out there who can replace you in my life, Marie. You're the most beautiful, brave and understanding woman I've ever met and most important thing, you're the mother of my Cub and nobody can take the place of my Cub's mother in my life, baby."

"But Logan-"

"Shhh..." his index finger silenced her. "Give me a chance to try to change your mind, okay?" that was all he said before picking her up bridal style and taking her to his bed. Their first coupling, it was a hurried, passionate need, this one was going to be a slow, soul melting lovemaking.

Logan gently placed Anna on his bed and covered her body with his. His mouth sought hers again and started devouring her lips. She gasped as he caught her bottom lip between his teeth and pushed his tongue into her mouth to let it meet its mate.

"M-Mmmm.." Anna moaned softly as their tongues started battling for dominance. Her eyes rolled closed when Logan's hungry touch started groping her covered breasts. Forgetting all the reasoning, she wrapped her legs and arm around him and pulled him closer because she knew she couldn't deny him anything. At least not today, when he'd asked for it himself. Maybe, _very first last time_.

She whispered against his mouth. "This is gonna be the last time, Logan. We will never-"

"Shhh.." Logan silenced her with his tongue this time. When she let out a protesting growl, he pulled back and grinned. "Never say never, darlin'."

Logan's mouth now started trailing warm, wet kisses along him jaw before burying itself into the crook of her neck. The soft, sensitive skin trembled under his touch. He pulled his mouth back when his bone claws slowly came out. Anna shivered when they sliced off everything hiding her divine body from his hungry eyes.

"A-Ahhh.." She whimpered shakily as Logan took a brownish-pink nipple into his mouth and swirled the tip of his tongue around it. His every demanding touch was making her embarrassingly wet. Her fingers kept combing through his hair until he showered her other breast with the same attention.

He advanced towards his destination. His mouth was worshipping every inch of her naked skin. She let out an embarrassed moan when his tongue followed one of the stripe of her stretch-marks that went to her navel and dipped his tongue into the small, shallow well.

"No need to feel ashamed of'em, baby. These marks are the proof that you've given birth to such brave daughter." his words melted all the hesitation and shame she'd been feeling towards his decision and whatever they were doing at the moment. She smiled down at her and whispered shakily.

"P-Please, Logan...m-make meh yers again.."

Damn, he loved that Southern tongue.

Her encouragement filled Logan with a new energy and he enthusiastically reached between her legs. His sharp snout took a deep inhale and let her thick arousal drive him mad with lust. His hands snaked under her thighs as his soft lips placed shivering kisses on her inner thighs alternately before finally putting his mouth on her trembling pussy.

"O-Oh gawd..." a shuddering gasp escaped her mouth as Logan's thirsty tongue touched the ridge of her lower lips. Her fingers fisted in the sheets tightly.

"You like it, don'tcha, Marie..?" he drawled out her name with a seductive purr. She licked her lips and propped herself on her elbows to watch him pleasure her. Logan's darkening gaze caught hers as he pushed the pointed tip of his tongue into her narrow slit and started lapping at her flowing essence.

"O-Oh FUCK!" Marie threw her head back as Logan caught her swollen clit between his teeth and sucked softly while fingering her expertly, making Marie come with a glass shattering roar. Logan grasped her trembling knees and kept lapping at her until he licked her clean.

Grinning smugly, he stood back up and began to shed his clothes. Chewing her bottom lip, Marie let her longing gaze roam all over that feral hunk. Damn him, every muscle of that delicious body rippled with his masculine walk. He slowly crawled up the bed and covered her petite frame with his large one.

Marie wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for another kiss. Her taste on his rough tongue sent another coiled tension into her stomach. She moaned against his lips again as he lowered his hand, grasped his rigid length and rubbed it against her still dripping entrance.

Marie broke the kiss and chewed her lip. "Gawd, Logan..."

Logan grinned down at her. "Need somethin', baby?"

Marie blushed deeply and hid her face again his furry chest. "Yah know what ah need."

"Of course I do but," smirking, Logan's index finger tilted her chin. "You gotta do something for me, first."

Marie slowly licked her lips and stroke the back of his neck. "And what is it?"

Logan mischievously licked the tip of her nose. "Tell me what Despacito is about."

"Gawd, Logan...yer still stuck on that song, sugah?" Marie threw her head back with a sweet laugh.

"Because ya said you'd tell me the meaning of it when Laura wasn't around and look," Logan mischievously tapped her sensitive clitorius with the swollen tip, causing another seductive moan on her lips. "Laura's not here so..."

Shaking her head with a soft smile, she caressed his sideburns. "Well, despacito means slowly in Spanish and the song is about makin' love ta yer girl slowly and gently.

"Damn! And I let Laura hear that shit." Logan rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish smile.

Marie laughed and pulled his left ear."That's why ah was tryin' ta stop yah, knucklehead."

"Well now that all my reasons to stay have been cleared by me," Logan smirkingly set the mushroom head against her eager entrance. "Let's do it despacito."

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

Marie's eyes widened in pleasant pain as Logan entered her tight burrow. Shuddering, she wrapped her legs around her Mate again and started moving with him. Her eyes tied with Logan's. She didn't even dare to blink because she was still afraid it was beautiful dream that would break if she closed her eyes and then reopened them.

"Mhmmm...yes...Just like that, sugah."

Answering her encouraging moans, Logan lifted her pelvis for the deeper penetration and started pushing in and out of her at a slow and maddening pace. Their mouths worshipping each other and their sweaty bodies intertwined with each other in a passionate embrace.

As Logan smelled her approaching climax, he decided to do what he'd been planning to do since he decided to stay here with his family, his Marie. He knew she wouldn't be ready to do it easily but he'd have to. _That's the only way to destroy this painful difference of age between him and his Mate_.

He cupped Marie's cheek and looked into her lust filled eyes. "M-Marie, I want you to activate your drain force.."

Marie's eyes widened in horror, her legs started unlocking themselves. "W-What? No! Ah'll kill yah! W-Why do yah want me to-"

Logan grasped her legs and wrapped them around his waist again. "Don't ask me anything, darlin', I'll be fine!" he tried to convince her. "Just do it."

"B-But Logan-"

A deep kiss swallowed her protest. "Trust me Marie, I'll survive this."

With no idea why Logan told her to do so, Marie helplessly closed her eyes and mentally activated her absorbing force. A choked gasp from Logan made her eyes snap open. His face'd started turning pale and veiny like all other victims of hers.

"Oh my god!" she panicked and tried to shut off the absorption but Logan just grabbed her face and kissed her deeply while his hard cock started thrusting into her tight heat with a passionate emergency that momentarily took Marie's mind off Logan's condition and pushed them both over the fucking edge.

"LOGAN/MARIE!"

The couple came in unison as Logan pumped in for the final time and shot strand after strand of his warm seed into Marie's womb. Logan's paled body collapsed on Marie's trembling body. She quickly switched off her mutation and tried to push Logan off her but a weak groan stopped her.

"D-Don't..j-just need to catch a breath."

Marie's quivering hands hesitantly reached up to touch his face that had began to regain its previous tanned radiance as his healing factor kicked in that was now stronger than ever.

He looked into her eyes and smiled weakly. "I-I told you I'd survive it."

She cupped his cheeks and smiled widely, a couple of tears escaped her eyes before she suddenly slapped his shoulder with a low snarl. "Do yah know how much yah scared meh?! Why the hell did yah do that?!"

Logan smirked and caught her chin to turn her head to the side so she could look at herself in the mirror. "For this."

Marie's eyes widened in a pleasant surprise as she saw herself in the mirror. Her aged body had now recovered its previous youth she once had. The whiteness of her hair, light wrinkles and weak eye sight, everything was gone.

Trembling, a stunned Marie looked back at Logan. "L-Logan, what's all this-"

"I knew you'd never accept me completely because of this goddamn age gap." Logan smiled and caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers. "That's why I had to give you a large dose of my healing factor. I know that's gonna come with some nasty consequences, too but that was all I could think about."

Marie shook her head in pure disbelief. "Does that mean-"

Logan smiled nervously, as if he was somewhat ashamed of his decision. "Yeah, go ahead."

Marie raised her right hand and looked at her knuckles. She tried to concentrate on her newly absorbed ability and holy cow! A trio of nine inch bone claws like Logan's slipped out of her knuckles. A broad surprised smile touched her lips. The smile brought some relief to the feral man. After all, he was afraid she would hate him for this selfish decision of his.

"Don't worry," Marie tried to convince him as if she'd read his mind. "I'm not angry at your decision."

Smiling back, Logan let his claws come out and join Marie. They intertwined their fingers and bumped their heads against each other.

"I love you, darlin'."

"Ah love yah too, sugah."

 **X:X:X:X THE END** **X:X:X:X**

 ***sobs* Rogan is sooooo cute! *sobs* :p**

 **Hope y'all loved that heart thing up there, it's my text art tribute to my favorite couple of fanfiction world ;-}**

 **Now, is everyone ready for another awesome Rogan because I certainly have some ideas for a sweet fluffy and less angsty Rogan ;-} and yes, before that I'm thinking about posting a funny birthday Rogan One Shot named HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LAURA! for all my lovely readers but since my new job is kicking my butt pretty hard so it's gonna take me some time to post them so till then, so long, everybody :D!**


End file.
